


heart in a headlock

by SqueegeeBecksXo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, bughead - Freeform, did i say smut, lots of smut, not a slow burn, okay not enemies but they don't like each other, picture the apartments like the friends apartments lol, varchie, well varchie as backgroud, yes another roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueegeeBecksXo/pseuds/SqueegeeBecksXo
Summary: Jughead doesn't want to be Betty's roommate and Betty sure as hell doesn't want to be Jughead's roommate, but we can't always get what we want. In fact, sometimes we get something we didn't even know we want.When Jughead and Betty are forced to be roommates by their best friends things go from annoying to awkward to hot so fast it'll make your head spin.In yet another roommate AU this fandom didn't ask for, we explore the enemies to lovers trop in depth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like porn without plot, here you go. This idea came to me and I had to write it. Well I guess I didn't have to, but I did, so here it is. I have no idea if I will continue it or not, though I do have some loose idea. For now, it's a quick one shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Follow me on Tumble at detectivesqueegee!

They say when life hands you lemons, make lemonade, right? Well what do you do when those lemons are sour, a little sardonic, and downright annoyingly pessimistic? You probably don’t willingly become roommates with them, in fact you’d probably throw them away and steer clear as much as possible. Unfortunately, the universe liked to play cruel jokes from time to time and it seemed this time, Betty was the butt of it. 

If someone had told Betty a year ago, when her best friend Veronica Lodge started dating the red headed boy across the hall, Archie Andrews, that one day Betty would be moving in with his best friend and roommate, Jughead Jones, she would have looked at them like they had a thousand heads. If they had asked her six months later, after she had gotten to know him a bit more, she would have had Veronica’s mob father put out a hit on them. 

Jughead Jones, the ever present pin prick in her side, was pretty much the exact opposite of Betty. With his dark hair, dark wardrobe, and even darker sense of humor, she could never quite understand him. He was always snickering or making some sarcastic comment and she could never understand why he ever bothered to tag along with Archie when he came over or when he went out with her and Veronica because Jughead never seemed to enjoy himself, instead merely tolerating the presence of other people in his life. 

He was definitely not Betty’s top pick for roommate, though none of that seemed to matter much to Veronica and Archie who decided, one year to the day they started dating to get engaged and move in together. Somehow, after many glasses of wine, a gift card to the most expensive spa in the city, and the promise of girls night at least once a week Betty had been convinced to move in with Jughead across the hall, at least for the next year until the lease on the girls apartment was up. She may never know what it took for Archie to convince Jughead but as she carried over the last box to the new apartment that will be her home for the next year she wasn’t sure she cared. 

Jughead and Archies apartment, though on the same floor and directly across from her and Veronica’s, was vastly different. It was plain, and small, though still two bedroom thankfully. There was only one bathroom however, which was a huge downgrade for her since Veronica’s bedroom served as a master which had its own ensuite, leaving the main bathroom to be Betty’s. The smaller apartment also didn’t have a balcony or an eat in kitchen. How did she get roped into this again? 

She placed the last box right in front of her door earning her a loud sigh from Jughead. 

“What?” she asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“You just going to leave the box there?” he asked, gesturing with the cup of coffee in his hand to the box at her feet. 

He was standing there with his brow furrowed, wearing that same miserable judgemental expression that seemed to be a permanent scowl etched on his face, stupid grey crown shaped beanie on his head that she was sure probably smelled bad.  

“Yes, I plan on leaving this box right here, right in front of my door so I have to step over it every time I leave or enter my room,” she replied rolling her eyes, before picking the box up and carrying into her room, kicking the door shut with her foot behind her. 

___

Betty Cooper was, at the most an enigma, and the least, the most annoying optimistic person he’d ever met. With her blonde hair and bright pastel colored wardrobe she was like walking sunshine and rainbows and he was, well not. She was smart, smarter then he liked to admit, but none of that mattered much to him, he still didn’t want her as a roommate. 

When Archie had come home two weeks ago with a bag of burgers and fries as well as a shake from Jughead’s favorite place he knew there was bad news coming. Of course, he still ate the burgers and drank the shake, but still. 

It had obviously taken more than some delicious burgers to convince him to take part in the ridiculous idea that he and Betty become roommates for the next year, all so Archie and Veronica could shack up and live in sin before they got married. In fact, it had taken, many burgers, many bribes, and the last ditch promise of an all boys, no girls allowed, video game night at least once a week. Well, that and Archie offered to pay his phone bill for the next year, really that had been the clincher. 

All day he had watched Betty bring over box and after box. How could one small girl have so much junk? It hadn’t even been a full day and somehow her stuff had already started making its way around the apartment. Her bright pink coffee mug sat on the counter where his generic black one usually sat. She placed a white throw blanket on the small couch and even though it looked rather soft, it didn’t belong there. The worst part was the plants. Three of them. Placed strategically around the apartment making it look just homey enough. It drove him nuts. 

“This should be fun,” he said to himself after her door was slammed shut. 

The last year he had been thrown together with Betty more times then he cared for. They were both writers, him fiction, her journalism, and his editor worked in the same building as Betty, and on more than one occasion he had ran into her. Not to mention they seemed to have permanent roles playing third and fourth wheel to Veronica and Archie The movies, concerts, bars, even chinese night had turned into the four of them together over at Veronica and Betty’s, instead of him and Archie hunkered down in their small crappy apartment. If it wasn’t for the promise of free food every time, he would never show up. 

Jughead finished his coffee, leaving it on the side table, knowing it’ll probably piss her off and plopped himself down on the couch to finish rewatching the last season of Game of Thrones. It was nearly two hours later, his eye lids not far from closing, when there was a soft knock on the door. With a groan he got up to answer it.

“What do you want?” he said to Veronica who was standing on the other side of the door holding a small box. 

“Be a doll and give this box to Betty please. I believe that’s the last of her things,” she said with the sweetest smile she could muster for him. 

“Sure, I’ll be a doll and do that,” he replied sarcastically. 

Veronica simply smiled and turned, heading back into the apartment she now shared with Archie, his best friend and now ex-roommate. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Veronica, well, in truth, Jughead didn’t really like anyone. He tolerated people at most. However, Archie was different. He had known Archie since before he knew how to use the toilet. They were brothers and because of that bond he tried harder than he did for most to not only tolerate Veronica, the only girl who had made it past the third date with his best friend, but try and actually get to know her. It was mostly a failed adventure, but at least he tried. 

He closed the door with a sigh, before turning on his heel to deliver the small box to Betty. Without thinking, and without knocking, he simply turned the knob to Betty’s door and entered. It was at that precise moment he realized he and Archie probably didn’t have the best of personal boundaries because there Betty was, splayed out on her bed, wearing a shirt that looked oddly like one he had lost a few months back, her hand slid beneath the white cotton of her panties, the other stroking her breast over the shirt, moaning and writhing. 

Or at least she was, until he choked on his own saliva and her eyes popped open and met his with a look of panic and shame. 

“Jughead!” she yelled, her face turning bright red. 

He dropped the box on the ground, hearing something shatter inside it, and quickly turned and left, closing the door behind him. He didn’t breath until he was safely behind his own door. 

“Fuck,” he said leaning his head against the door as he adjusted himself in his jeans. 

___

If somehow the world could open up into a black pit of nothing and swallow her whole, Betty was wishing it could happen right at this moment. Jughead Jones had just walked in on her masturbating. She had certainly prepared herself for him possibly seeing her naked at some point, and vice versa, as that seems like something that is bound to happen between roommates, especially in such small quarters, but she did not prepare for this and especially not on her first night of sharing an apartment with him. 

After going over all the ways she could possibly try and avoid him for the next year and coming up with nothing, she slid on a pair of pajama shorts to make her way out into the main living area. Creeping her door openly slowly, she stuck her head out to see if he was there, breathing a sigh of relief when it was clear that he was already back into his room. 

Betty had always prided herself on facing her problems head on, never being the type to ignore the elephant in the room or sweeping things under the rug. This was no different. She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out the expensive bottle of vodka Veronica had bought for the boys when they first moved in, that Betty knew they would never drink, grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet and made her way to Jughead’s door. She would face the problem, but that didn’t mean she had to do it sober. 

After taking two deep steadying breaths she knocked firmly on the door, twice. He swung it open a moment later, now dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, his head beanieless, and looking flushed and a bit ashamed. 

“Betty, I’m-” he started but she held up a finger to stop him. 

She held out a shot glass for him to take, which he did with a look on confusion on his face, before twisting the cap and pouring some of the cold liquid into her own shot glass, and then his. Holding it up to him for a moment, she closed her eyes and threw back the shot quickly. As the liquid made its way down her throat, she gestured for him to do the same, and after a moment, he did. She poured another for each of them, both downing it quickly, before taking the shot glass from his hand and leading him over to the couch. 

“Okay, now talk,” she said after placing the bottle and shot glasses on the coffee table. 

“Betty I am seriously so sorry. Veronica brought that box over for you and out of habit I just walked in. Archie and I have been living together for so long we just kind of don’t have any boundaries,” he explained and it was the most genuine she’s ever heard him sound; there was no sarcastic edge to his voice, no body language that indicated he was annoyed. 

“What about when you had girls over or needed you know,” she paused feeling her cheeks flush, “private time?” she asked waving a hand in the air. 

Jughead laughed slightly, before getting up and reaching up to the top of the old out of date entertainment center that took up the space on the wall between their doors, grabbing a black neck tie that was hanging off the side. 

“We hang this on the door. It’s the tie Archie was wearing when he lost his virginity,” Jughead explains, tossing it to her. 

Betty held the old tie in her hand for second before letting out a laugh and placing it on the coffee table. She grabbed the bottle again and poured herself another shot, looking sideways up at Jughead with question, and pouring him another one as well when he gave her a “why not” sorta look. They drink them in silence, letting the expensive alcohol take its effect. 

“Okay well, we need some ground rules,” she said after a minute. 

“Agreed,” he replied. 

“We can still use that,” she said gesturing to the tie on the coffee table, “if only just to let the other person know that we are otherwise occupied, but no more just barging in without knocking. I was fully prepared to see you naked one day but this… not prepared for this at all,” she explained holding up a finger and stifling a hiccup.

“You were prepared to see me naked?” he asked, one eyebrow quirked up with a smirk on his face she had never seen before. 

“Well yea, in that way all roommates eventually end up seeing each other naked. You know what I mean,” she said feeling flustered. 

Jughead chuckled lightly in response, “Yea I get what you mean and yes those sound like good ground rules. I do have one question though.” 

“What’s that?” Betty asked somewhat, turning her head to the side. 

“Is that my shirt?” 

He gestured with a hand to her torso and her eyes follow, looking down at the light grey t-shirt with the faded S on it. 

“Shit I guess it is. Archie gave it to me to wear a few months back when Veronica and I got caught in the rain and then locked out of our apartment. It was so soft I started wearing it as a sleep shirt,” she explained, looking back up at him. 

He’s wearing that same smirk from before, his tongue jutting out slightly at the corner of his mouth and Betty wonders what it tastes like at the same time she feels a warmth shoot right between her legs. It must be the alcohol because never once as she thought Jughead Jones was anything close to good looking, well except for that time he spilled hot chocolate on himself and pulled his t-shirt off faster then she’s ever seen someone do before. His body was lean and cut, with a few tattoos she’s hadn’t gotten the chance to check out splayed across his side and chest. She remembers struggling to avert her eyes as he sat shirtless for the rest of the evening.

“Are you checking me out?” he said, and she snapped her eyes back up to his, realizing that she was indeed checking him out 

“What? Ew, no,” she said reaching for the bottle.

He sntached it from her hand quickly. “I think you’ve had more than he enough because you were for sure checking me out,” he said holding the bottle just out of her reach. 

Betty let her jaw drop. “First of all, I was not checking you out. Second, I’m a grown woman, I think I know when I’ve had enough.” She reached for the bottle slightly and again he held it just out of her reach. His face was now wearing an almost flirtatious shit eating grin and Betty suddenly wanted nothing more then to kiss it off. 

Knowing that was not an option, instead she decided personal space be damned, he had walked in on her fingering herself and she wanted the damn bottle back, so she stretched out reaching for the bottle, purposely straddling his lap as he he moved it and held it above his head more.

“Okay what are you doing?” he asked, still holding the bottle up out of her reach, one hand coming to rest on her hip to hold her in place.

“Getting the bottle back,” she replied leaning up a bit more so her breasts were effectively right in his face. 

___

Jughead knew exactly what Betty was doing. Straddling his lap in a pair of the shortest shorts he had ever seen her wear, thrusting her chest right in his face, he was one hundred percent positive she was trying to distract him enough with her womanly wiles that he would lower his arm and let her get the bottle of vodka. He was not that easy. 

Even if she did smell like vanilla. Even if he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. Even if he had been using all his willpower to keep his penis flaccid in his pants, pajama pants that hide nothing, he still wasn’t that easy. Or maybe he was, but he wouldn’t let her know that. 

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to stand this position much longer without her feeling the effect she was having on his him right through his flimsy flannel pajama pants, he wrapped an arm around her waist, gripping her opposite hip, and flipped her on onto her back laying longways on the couch while he still effectively held the bottle out of her reach. When her legs came to wrap around his waist and her hands rested firmly on his chest, he realized in hindsight, this wasn’t much better. 

She seemed to realize the consequences of her actions as well, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Looking down at her Jughead wanted nothing more then to pry that plump lip from her teeth and sink his own into it. He felt his cock, which was pressed right up against Betty in the most intimate of ways, harden at the same time her eyes widened. 

“Jesus christ,” he muttered closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

Pastel cardigans were not his thing and he’s never found Betty to be  _ sexy _ . Objectively she was beautiful, but sexy? Well there was that time over the summer when the heat wave knocked out their electricity and the four of them spent the day on Veronica and Betty’s balcony. As the hours went on they had each shed layers of clothing. By the time the electricity kicked back on Betty was down to a tiny tank top and he’s guessing the shorts she’s wearing now would have been next. It was then that he noticed her boobs and how nice they were. 

Betty smirked up at him as she plucked the bottle from his hand, using his own move against him. He sat up, albeit not as quickly as he should of, and she did the same below him, her eyes not leaving his until they were sitting up staring at each other. It was like a game of chicken suddenly, who would retreat first. He hated losing so even as she unscrewed the cap, licked her tongue around the rim, and threw back a small gulp his resolve never wavered. It wasn’t until she pulled the bottle away from her plump lips and swept her tongue across the bottom one that he knew he was a goner. 

Moving without his permission his hands reached for her face and pulled her into him, their lips coming together in a crash. She tasted like expensive vodka and something ridiculously sweet, like chocolate chip cookies, and he hated her for it, because of course she tasted that good. 

Not missing a beat she climb back into his lap into a straddle position, angling her head for him to deepened the kiss. He pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting it fall as his hand got lost in it, tugging and pulling while the other moved up her outer thigh into her ridiculously short shorts to grip her firm ass. 

Betty felt like her whole body was on fire, but the good kind of fire. Logically she knew this wasn’t smart. They didn’t even like each other and now they are roommates and this would only further complicate things but when Jughead’s mouth landed hot and wet on her neck, none of that seemed to matter. 

She moaned and bucked her hips into his now very prominent erection seeking out any friction she could find to dull the ache between her legs. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was it that it had been well over six months since she the last time she had sex, but suddenly her body needed him inside her. 

“Are we doing this?” she asked as he sucked a path down her neck. His hands had somehow made their way up under her shirt and were massaging her breasts, rolling her harddoned nippled between his thumb and index finger, a feeling that was making her feel crazy with need. 

“Only if you want to,” he said bringing his mouth back to hers, his tongue immediately dipping into her mouth. 

“I don’t even like you,” she said after breaking their kiss. Leaning back a bit she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. 

Jughead took a moment to appreciate the sight of her bare chest. “Yea I’m not your biggest fan either,” he said to her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. 

Betty arched into him and grinded her wet aching clit over his cock, there were too many layers of clothing between them though. He seemed to feel the same and lifted her to a standing position in front of him before pulling her shorts and panties down her legs in on swift move. He didn’t even wait for Betty to step out of them completely before lifting one of her legs and planting his mouth on her as he held her up by her hips. 

“Jesus fuck,” she cried out, her hands gripping fist fulls of his hair to steady herself as his went to work on her clit. 

He lapped at her for only a few moments before pulling back and pushing his pajama pants and boxers down his legs. He hadn’t felt a need to be inside of another person this strongly in like, ever, and while the sounds he was eliciting from her with just his mouth were incredible, he could only imagine how loud she would get once he was buried deep inside her. If this were another time, maybe another universe, he might take his time, explore her body a bit more, see what really gets her going, but their momentum had started at one hundred and slowing it down now seemed pointless. 

Betty positioned herself back into a straddling position in his lap as she pulled his shirt up over head head. Once it was gone their mouths crashed together again and he was hit with the realization that they were both completely naked on the couch and Archie or Veronica could walk in at any time, even if it was well after midnight. Not to mention, he needed to grab a condom, which were in the drawer in his bedside table, so without a second though he stood up, holding Betty firmly around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” she said, pulling back from his mouth. 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to caught in this position if Veronica or Archie decide to make an impromptu visit. Plus, we need a condom,” he explained, kicking his door shut behind him before depositing Betty onto his bed. 

“Good point, great thinking,” Betty said a bit breathy as she crawled backwards to the top of his bed. 

Jughead took in the sight of her, legs spread, hand playing idly with her own nipple as he procured a condom from his side table. This was not the same Betty who wore pastel sweaters and plain jane jeans. With her hair wild around her on his pillow like a golden halo he felt like he was really seeing her for the first time. 

With the condom on and in place he settled himself between her legs, hovering over her for a second. “What’s your favorite position?” he asked, genuinely curious if she had one. Clearly foreplay was already out the door so why not go right for the fun stiff. 

Betty bit her bottom lip and gave him the most seductive look he’s ever seen before before lifting a leg and pushing him away a bit with her foot. He moved back to give her space, and she rolled over, lifting herself up on all fours, her ass now on full show for him. She looked back at him over her shoulder and he damn near blew his load right there at the sight. 

Looking back at Jughead she watched as he slowly brought a hand up to her ass, caressing it softly before slipping two fingers over her dripping slit, and rubbing small slow circles over her clit. She dropped her head at the feeling as he continued on for a beat to long. 

“Jesus christ Jug just fuck me already,” she choked out feeling like she might explode, pushing her ass back toward him. 

Jughead clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes at her demand, but still removed his fingers from her anyway. If she wanted him to fuck her, he would. He positioned himself at her entrance and without any hesitation thrusted into her hard. She was impossibly tight in this position and he had to still himself for a moment before he pulled out slightly and slammed back into her. 

He found a rhythm quickly and she met his thrusts right on beat. 

“Fuck yes,” she moaned loudly, a hand coming up to grip the top of his head board. 

“That feel good baby?” he asked through gritted teeth, reaching a hand up to play with her nipple. 

“Don’t call me baby. Fuck yes, don’t stop,” she moaned out and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Even bent over on his bed with him balls deep inside her she still didn’t like him and she wasn’t his baby. No matter how good it felt everytime he slammed back into her, this was just sex and she wasn’t going to let him forget that. 

Jughead’s legs were starting to get tired in this position and he figured if she got to have her favorite, it was his turn. Pulling all the way out he moved lay beside her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked sitting back on her knees, her hand coming down to play with herself.

He watched her fingers dip between her folds as he grabbed her hips and positioned her on top of him. “Time for my favorite position,” he explained bringing her down on top of him. She immediately started grinding and moving up and down but had pulled her hands away from herself much to Jughead’s disappointment. “Keep touching yourself,” he said, his hands on her hips to direct her. 

Betty did as she was she was told, feeling a jolt of fire run through her veins at the demanding tone he had. No prude in the bedroom, she had done it all, but seeing Jughead likes this, she had to admit it was hot. 

Once she found a good rhythm, Jughead’s hands moved from her hips up to her breasts pinching and caressing them. After a while he sat up, propping himself up with one arm while the other found purchase in her hair, tugging her head back harshly so he could suck on her neck. 

She could feel her impending orgasm getting closer and closer and began to pick up the pace with her hips and her fingers. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he moaned bringing her mouth to his. 

“I’m so close, I’m gonna cum,” she cried out as a trickles of sweat made its way down her spine. 

“That’s right baby, cum for me,” Jughead said and if she wasn’t so close she would have  corrected him but as the words left his mouth the dam inside her gave way and she spilled over, crying out his name as her orgasm made its way through her body. 

A few hard thrusts and he was following close behind her, biting down on her the shoulder. When he was done he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. 

“Jesus christ that was good,” she said rolling off him, “but it can never happen again.” 

He laughed, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the bin next to his bed. She wasn’t wrong, it was damn good, and sure, it shouldn’t happen again, but somehow he knew that was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to what Betty was like in the bedroom and even as spent as he was, he wanted more. 

“Absolutely,” he lied, giving her the biggest smirk. 

Betty rolled her eyes before hopping off the bed. 

“Good night Jughead,” she said and then slipped out of his room, closing the door behind her. 

Jughead slid his hands down his face, “I’m so fucked.” 

Betty leaned against her own door, “God I’m so fucked.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you guys asked for it, so i delivered. lol I really thought this would just be a one shot but then my mind wandered and I have all these ridiculous ideas. It's still mostly going to be porn without plot butttttt I still hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, this is completely un beta'd so I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues. 
> 
> As always leave a comment and tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr at detectivesqueegee!

Two weeks. It had been two awkward weeks since Betty gave in to baser instincts and fucked her roommate, a guy she didn’t even like, and now she was sitting next to him on a couch that used to be hers in an apartment she used to share with Veronica watching some stupid rom com on Netflix, her half eaten chinese food still sitting in her lap. 

How that night two weeks ago had gone from him walking in on her masturbating to her riding him until she saw stars she still hadn’t quite figured out. Maybe it was something to do with the expensive vodka or the stupid smirk on his face. 

Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline that shot through her when his hand had landed on her hip or how hot it felt holding him between her thighs. 

Betty shook her head, trying desperately to clear all thoughts of Jughead Jones from her mind, even as his thigh brushed against her own. 

For the most part they had managed to either completely miss each other or hide in their perspective rooms long enough to avoid any kind of contact at all. Betty wouldn’t say she was avoiding him per se, but she certainly wasn’t going out of her way to see him off to work or be home waiting for him when he came in. When they did have to see each it was brief and awkward almost painfully so. 

“You gonna eat that?” he asked, his low scratchy voice sending a chill through her spine that made her want to curse. 

“No, here,” she said handing the plate of food over to him. His fingers brushed up against her own and the bolt of electric fire that shot through her body was damn near palpable. 

He must of felt it too because he’s eyes quickly snapped up to hers and she watched as his adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow. Betty had to bite her lip to keep it from quivering.

“Oh my god, they are going at it again!” Veronica’s voice, an octave higher then it usually was, broke whatever spell she and Jughead were getting lost in as they both snapped their attention over to Veronica who was standing, looking out the large windows that took up the entire wall. 

“Veronica stop watching our new neighbors have sex, it’s weird,” Archie said with an exasperated tone. 

Jughead choked on the bite of Betty’s beef lo mein he had just taken. “Um, what?” 

“Oh wow she’s flexible,” Veronica said completely ignoring everyone. 

Before Betty could stop herself she was coming to stand next to Veronica. Across the small alleyway between apartment buildings they had a perfect view into the bedroom of what looked to be an attractive 20 something couple. 

“Christ.” Jughead’s voice caused her to jump when she realized he, and Archie, were standing behind her and Veronica. 

The four of them watched for probably way to long. The man, who seemed to have shaggy brown hair, was decently muscular and olive skinned with tattoos all over his torso and even one on his neck. The girl had long pink hair, which was currently in the grasp of the man’s strong hand. He was taking her from behind and Betty couldn’t help the flush she felt taking over her cheeks as she imagined what her and Jughead might have looked like in that very same position just a short few weeks ago. 

“My word she likes it rough,” Veronica said, her hand coming up to play with her pearls. From her tone you’d think she was offended, but the look on her face read more like she was turned on. 

Betty tilted her head a bit as she watched the man sit back on his knees, pulling the pink haired girl with him, in a somewhat reverse cowgirl style as his hand came up around her neck. 

“Like what you see,” Jughead whispered ever so quietly in her ear. Betty looked quickly over to Veronica and Archie, trying to decipher weather they’d heard him or not, but neither were paying attention to what they were doing. 

The look on Jughead’s face was a mix of cockiness and what she could only describe as desire, or need, and she had to clench her thighs a bit to calm her body down. She knew what he was doing and as she saw it she had two options. She could play along, maybe even beat him at his own game or she could ignore him, shoot him down. Logically she knew what the right answer was but as her eyes flickered back over to the couple in the other apartment who were now fucking right up against the window, she knew which option she would choose. 

“Maybe,” she said, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth. 

Jughead’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he sucked on his top tooth, his mouth turning up into a grin at the same time as he shrugged his shoulders. “Too bad,” he said with such an air of cockiness Betty wanted to punch him right in his smug face as he walked past her and back over to the couch. 

Why had she ever considered going there with him again? He was insufferable. Rolly her eyes and biting her tongue she made her way back over to where she had been sitting and plopped down next to him. 

“Want a bite?” he asked with a mouthful of food holding up a fork full of chicken. 

She eyed it, and him, distastefully. “You’re the worst. No.” 

“That’s not what you were saying the other night,” he replied nonchalantly before plopping the chicken into his mouth. 

Betty quickly whipped her head back to where Veronica and Archie were, who were now making out without any care that there were other people in the room. She shook her and sighed. 

“We should go,” she said, turning back to the coffee table to pack up all the food. 

“I’m still eating,” he protested as she took the plate from his hands. “What the fuck?” 

Betty gestured with the plate over to Veronica and Archie, who were steadily making their way to Veronica’s bedroom, losing articles of clothing along the way. Jughead made a face before sighing. 

“They’re the actual worst,” he said snatching the plate back from Betty. “I’m finishing this.” 

Betty rolled her eyes at him. Rolling her eyes seemed to be her natural state around Jughead. He was so hot and cold, annoying and sexy, she hated it, she hated him. 

She followed him back into their apartment, placing the uneaten food in their fridge before making her way toward her room. The biggest difference so far between living with Jughead and living with Veronica was that she spent way more time in her room then before. Whether this was because of what happened between them or just the byproduct of her generally not enjoying his company, she still wasn’t sure. 

Jughead finished off her food and placed the plate in the sink before clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. 

“Would you want to watch a movie?” he asked just as she was about to open her door. 

She stared blankly at him for a moment trying to figure out if there was some hidden message ro agenda behind the question. 

“Why are you looking like that?” he asked with an air of offense. 

“Because you’ve never asked me to watch a movie with you before?” she replied. 

Jughead swallowed hard, shuffling his feet a bit. “Well I just figured since it’s still super early and they basically ditched us and I mean we are roommates and you don’t have to spend all your time in your room. I know this isn’t exactly what either of us wanted and it’s especially awkward now but we can like start over.” 

Betty again stared at him with a blank expression. In reality, the last two weeks were the most alone time her and Jughead had ever spent together. They were really only acquaintances because of Archie and Veronica, and of course because they lived across the hall from each other. Now they were roommates who had had sex and don’t even really like each other. She’s not sure where they should start if they were to start over but figures maybe it would be worth a shot if it somehow made the next year of her life a bit less painful. 

“I think that sounds like a decent idea,” she finally replies taking a seat on the couch. “You can even pick the movie.” 

The moment she said it and his eyes lit up she knew she would live to regret it. If there’s anything she for sure knows about Jughead it’s that when it comes to movies his choices were sure to be pretentious and bit to hipster for her liking. 

She watched Jughead rifle around in his collection of DVD’s in the bottom of the old entertainment center. It was far to large for the wall and the flat screen TV he and Archie and jammed in the small space meant for a box TV looked odd and out of place. 

“Why do you still have that dumb entertainment center up? Wouldn’t it make more sense to just get a TV stand with some shelving?” she asked kicking her shoes off and bringing her legs up onto the couch in a criss cross position. 

“Why replace something that isn’t broken? Archie and I have had this thing since we got our first apartment together at 18. It’s in perfect condition,” he said closing the door and patting the side of it. 

“I didn’t realize you were so sentimental about things,” Betty mused earning her and indignant look from Jughead. 

“I’m not,” he replied placing the DVD into the small DVD player. 

Betty simply shook her head and rolled her eyes as Jughead took his spot next to her. “So what are we watching?” 

“One of the best movies by the best directors of our time,” he said passing over the DVD case. 

It was black with gold lettering that read Jackie Brown and Betty didn’t even try to stifle her sigh of annoyance. 

“What? Don’t tell me you aren’t a Tarantino fan?” he asked with quirked eyebrows as the the opening credits started. 

“Yea I’m not a fan of rape apologists and racists,” she replied crossing her arms. 

“Oh come on. First of all, his use of the n word is just artistic freedom and that other stuff is-” 

“Is what?” she asked, cutting him off. 

“Well you don’t have to like the guy to appreciate his talent and work,” Jughead said adjusting his position on the couch so he was now facing her. 

“How can you even seperate the two? And artistic freedom? I’m not even just talking about his use of the N word here. Django Unchained is a gross interpretation of slavery, for entertainment purposes only mind you, by a white man at that,” she said fiercely feeling her blood pressure rise. 

“Movies are supposed to entertain! You’re going to crucify the man because his movies are entertaining?” Jughead said leaning toward her a bit and raising his voice. 

“Okay having a critical and realistic view of a person and their actions is not crucifying one, and two, it’s not about being entertaining. It’s about him sensationalizing slavery just for the fun of it!” 

“Oh come on. You’re going to get a cramp from all that reaching,” Jughead said rolling his eyes and turning back toward the TV where Pam Grier is jogging through the airport. 

“You are such a pretentious asshole I swear,” Betty said shaking her head. 

“Well at least I’ve got good taste in movies. Let me guess your favorite movie is Legally Blonde,” he said sarcastically. 

“As if loving a movie with a strong complex female lead and feminist themes is a bad thing? Oh wait, I’m sorry, your masculinity is much to fragile for that right?” she replied standing. 

“Oh yea because I scream toxic masculinity with my published novel about a female detective who literally claws her way up through the ranks while solving a 20 year old cold case, by herself. Such fragile masculinity,” he said holding his hands up in mock horror as he also comes to stand. 

“Okay just because you wrote a novel with a female lead doesn’t make you some incredible feminist ally or whatever. Fact is Quentin Tarantino is a racist and a rape apologist and his movies aren’t even that good,” Betty said with finality crossing her arms over her chest. 

Jughead stood there stunned and utterly frustrated, his face a shade of red Betty had never seen before, with his hands on his hips. “You are,” he paused holding a hand up to her before bringing it to his mouth to rub at his chin and then dropping it again, “dammit you are so fucking infuriating.” 

“Yeah well you’re no fucking cakewalk!” Betty replied, raising her voice in volume. 

The air around and between them crackled and thickened with a tension so palpable you could cut it with a butter knife. This man standing in front of he with his stupid hipster flannel and his pretentious suspenders hanging from his waist serving no purpose at all was everything she hated in guys these days yet as his eyes met hers and his jaw clenched he insides twisted with something akin to lust and she rolls her eyes at herself. 

“Stop rolling your damn eyes at me all the time,” Jughead said through clenched teeth. 

Betty tilted her head in indignation ready to fire right back at him but the words seems trapped in her throat the minute she watched his eyes flicker down to her mouth. He was feeling it too. The frustrating tug of war between the urge to both scream at him and pull him into a searing kiss. It was like nothing she’s ever experienced. 

There was the briefest of moments where Betty thought she might have more willpower than this but it was gone as quickly as it had came when he reached a hand up to his stupid beanie, tossing it to the side, and running his fingers through his impossibly soft hair. 

“Oh jesus christ,” she muttered to herself as she took the two steps necessary to reach him.

It was like an explosion of fireworks going off all at the same time the moment their lips met. Chaos and excitement together. 

“You’re the worst,” Jughead said one hand buried in her hair, the other in a bruising grip on her ass. 

“No you are,” she replied in a breathy tone as his mouth worked over her neck. 

_____

Never before had he wanted to fuck the shit out of someone he disliked so much. Betty drove him insane, in more ways than he could count. Insanity was the only explanation for why his mouth was moving over neck and jaw like a man starved when not even five minutes before he was so frustrated with her that he was seriously thinking about couchsurfing at Reggie Mantle's for the foreseeable future just so he didn’t have to share a living space with her. 

She was wearing one of those ridiculous pastel pink sweaters that she seemed to have a million of and he wanted nothing more then to rip it off of her. 

“I hate these stupid sweaters,” he said pulling it up over her head to reveal, of course, a pastel pink lace bra. It may not be his color but it was certainly doing things for him. 

“I hate this stupid hipster flannel,” Betty replied pushing the flannel shirt over his shoulders and then quickly pulling the t-shirt up over his head. She let her fingers and eyes roam over his chest and abdomen for a moment. 

“Like what you see?” he asked in a cocky tone he hardly recognized. 

“Not at all,” she replied pulling him back in for a kiss. 

He turned and began walking her backwards toward his room. 

“What are you doing?” she asked breaking the kiss. 

He rolled his eyes. “We went over this last time, Archie, Veronica, condom.” 

She looked over his shoulder at the door for a moment as if thinking about something before reaching into his back pocket and taking out his wallet. Jughead watched with curious eyes as she opened it and pulled out the lonesome condom he kept stashed there for just in case purposes before tossing the wallet on the couch. 

“Well here’s a condom and Archie and Veronica can’t get in the door if you’re fucking me up against it,” she said walking past him, undoing her bra and tossing it to the side. When she reached the door she turned and leaned her shoulders against it, holding her hips out as she unbuttoned her pants. 

Jughead’s cock twitched and hardened at the sight. “This is a dumb idea,” he said as his feet betrayed him, carrying him right to her. 

He pushed her hands away, finishing the job of unbuttoning her pants before dropping to his knees as he pulled them down. He was surprised to see she wasn’t wearing any underwear and when he looked up at her in question she simply smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

Betty Cooper was an enigma alright. All good girl out the outside but underneath she was, well she was something else and Jughead couldn’t wait to find out more. 

Once her pants were removed he hiked her left leg up over his shoulder, giving her one last look before he planted his tongue right on her clit. It was soaking wet and ready for him and he moaned in enjoyment. 

“Jesus fuck,” Betty whimpered, her hand coming to pull at his hair, pushing his face into her more. 

He started out slow with small circles but quickly picked up the pace as he moans got louder. He snuck a peak up at her as he slid his index and middle finger into her. She was lost in the ecstasy of it all, one hand braced on the door above her, the other tugging and pinching her nipple. The sight was almost too much for him. 

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Jughead pumped his fingers in and out of her fast and hard while his tongue continued it’s punishing pace.

“Yes yes, fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop,” Betty all but yelled arching her back off the door and grinding her hips into his face. He used his free hand to try and steady her but it was pointless as moments later she came undone, spilling all over his mouth and fingers. Jughead lapped up every last drop before pulling back and wiping his face. 

“Come here,” he demanded as she came down from her high, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up on the section of counted that jutted out from the wall, separating the kitchen and the living room. As a last second thought, he turned and clicked the top lock on the door before turning his attention back to Betty.   

He made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans, simply just pushing them down his legs a bit before quickly slipping the condom on. When he looked up Betty was eyeing him with a look of hunger and he met with a smirk. 

“You’re so cocky,” she said rolling her eyes as he positioned himself between her legs. 

“I think you like it,” he replied and without hesitation, thrusted into her hard.

Betty cried out, propping herself up with one hand behind her while the other held on to the back of Jughead’s neck. He continued thrusting in and out hard, watching at Betty’s breasts bounced around with their rhythm. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he muttered, his hands gripping her hips so tightly he was sure he’d leave bruises. 

Betty arched and moaned, loud yes’s and fuck’s falling from her pretty lips as Jughead continued on, reaching a hand up to circle her clit. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pleaded sitting up to rest her forehead on his. 

Jughead was close and struggling to hold off, so he pushed her back more until she was mostly laying on the counter now propped up only her elbows. He reached a hand up to her shoulder, itching to move it to her neck. Betty’s eyes met his and she tilted her head back slightly, exposing her neck to him and he took that as a cue and wrapped his hand around it with a gentle but firm pressure. 

Betty’s green eyes, which were usually impossibly bright, grew incredibly dark as she looked up at him through her lids. The sight of her like this, spread out on their kitchen counter with his hand on her neck was just the push he needed and with a few hard, fast thrusts, he was spilling over, muttering her name under his breath as his orgasm made its way through him. 

Jughead’s hand dropped from Betty’s neck, caressing over her breasts and stomach as he came down. Usually this was the point after sex where he would pull the other person into him, and kiss them and maybe even help them clean up a bit, but in all honesty he wasn’t sure what the protocol should be with Betty. The first time they had had sex she left his room right after without so much as a thank you. 

Just as he was about to pull out and help her off the counter there was the distinct sound of a doorknob turning behind them. He and Betty froze, their eyes locking with each other before Jughead remembered he had locked the top lock. 

“Jughead? Betty? Why’s the door locked?” Archie voice was muffled on the other side as he knocked vigorously. 

“Fuck,” Betty said as he pulled out quickly, hopping down from the counter. 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” he muttered quickly pulling the condom off and tossing it into the garbage before pulling his boxers and jeans up. 

“Oh shut up and help find my clothes,” she responded with an eye roll. 

They quickly gathered the few items of clothing Betty had been wearing before she darted off to her room, closing the door behind her. Archie was still banging on the door by the time Jughead whipped it open. His eyes flew to Jugheads bare chest. 

“Where’s your shirt?” Archie asked with a bemused look on his face. 

“What?” Jughead replied and then realized in the rush to get naked Betty and her clothes back into her room he forgot to put his own shirt back on. “Oh, um I was hot.” He lied. 

“Well put a shirt on. You can’t just walk around naked now that you are living with Betty. It’s like, inappropriate or something,” Archie said pushing past him quickly. 

“Archie when have I ever walked around naked?” he questioned watching Archie hop up to sit on the very counter he had just fucked Betty. 

“I don’t know, but don’t start now. Why was the door locked btw? We never lock the door.” 

Jughead looked back at the door for a moment. “I guess Betty locked it.” 

This seemed to satisfy Archie. “Living with girls is weird right?” Archie said as Jughead pulled two beers from the fridge cracking them open and handing one to Archie. “Well I mean I guess it’s more weird for me since I’m sleeping with the girl I live with but still.” 

Jughead choked on the sip he had just taken, sputtering beer into the hand that was covering his mouth. 

“You okay?” Archie questioned. 

“Yea, just the wrong pipe.” Jughead lied. 

Archie shrugged and hopped off the counter. “Veronica fall asleep and I’m bored. Wanna play some Call of Duty?”

“Sure,” Jughead replied after clearing his throat. 

In all the years they’d known each other, pretty much their entire lives, Jughead had never had to keep anything from Archie. In fact, some would probably say they were a bit to open with each other. This of course felt different. It was just his thing to tell, it involved Betty as well and he and she had never gotten the chance to actually talk about whatever it was they were doing with each other. 

He still very much did not like her. The past two weeks hadn’t done much to change that, even if he was starting to notice her a bit more. Her legs in the morning while she was waiting for the coffee to brew as he was flying out the door. Her lips and how plump they were as she bit into a juicy apple. Little things that he hadn’t ever really payed attention to before. 

Of course, she was still just as optimistic and insufferable as always. Tonight had proven to him that they probably would never agree on anything. She had insulted his favorite movie and director, there was really no coming back from that, but then the image of her before him on the counter flashed in his mind at the same time as the sound of her laugh from earlier in the night when Archie tried to make a noodle fly out of his nose and he felt  _ something _ thought he wasn’t sure what. 

“You good dude?” Archie asked. 

Jughead shook his head trying to rid his mind of all thoughts of Betty but as the game started he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to her door, wondering what she could possibly be doing, and then conjuring up all sort of images as the answer. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? Did you forget about this little enemies to lovers roommates fic? I hope not! lol 
> 
> I'm happy to be back with another update and to report that we are now being beta'd by Squids (or shrugheadjonesthethird on tumblr)! Thank god because my grammar is trash! haha 
> 
> As always leave a comment and tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr at detectivesqueegee!

A heatwave. 

That was just what New York needed, especially on a day like today when Betty had decided to wear heels to work for the big meeting that everyone was expected to be at. The meeting  that,  _ of course, _ got cancelled last minute because of said heatwave. 

The electricity in her office building had been knocked out earlier that morning, by mid afternoon everyone was told to go home. Betty was grateful, knowing her apartment would probably be a cool sixty-five degrees when she got there. Whether she would actually make it home was still up in the air. 

By the time she reached the front door of her building, her white blouse was untucked from her grey pencil skirt, sticking to her in all the wrong places. Her hair was soaked with sweat, pushed back from her face and neck as much as she could do without a hair tie. The subway had been down, her phone dead, keeping her from getting an uber, and no cash on her, so she had been forced to walk the entire way home. Her feet were nearly numb from the pain of her uncomfortable heels. She was parched, her water bottle having gone dry nearly an hour ago. All around she was miserable at best. 

She climbed the three flights of stairs eager to burst into her apartment and strip down to nothing. When she pushed the door open, blissfully awaiting the rush of cool air, she was instead met with more hot sticky air. 

Jughead was crouched down by the window, shirtless, in nothing but a pair of low hung jeans, grunting and huffing as he tried to fix, what she guessed was, the broken window unit. 

“Oh no, please tell me you can fix it,” Betty said, dropping her bag by the door and kicking it closed as she stepped out of her heels. 

Looking up at her, annoyance written all over his face,, then letting his eyes travel down her body, Jughead wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand before standing in defeat. 

“I’ve been fucking around with this thing all day. It’s done for,” he said gesturing to it with his hand. 

Betty suddenly felt like the room had gotten much smaller. All day she had wanted nothing more then to come home and plop herself right on the couch in front of the air conditioner with a bowl of ice cream and some Friends on Netflix. It’s what kept her from screaming when she had realized the subway was down, what kept her from bursting into tears when she realized her phone was dead and she had left her wallet at the office. Now, as she stood there, here eyes fixated on the useless hunk of metal in her window, there was nothing left to hold back the flood. 

“What… what are you doing?” Jughead asked as Betty openly sobbed. His face was a mix of panic and pure discomfort as she made no attempt to stop the tears streaming down her face or the rocking in her chest. 

“It’s so hot and my phone died and I’m thirsty and those stupid shoes,” she managed to say in between sobs as she started unbuttoning her blouse. 

It didn’t seem to matter much to her that she was standing in the middle of the living room, right in front of Jughead. He had already seen her naked now twice, been inside her twice, and though they hadn’t talked about any of it, right now she couldn’t find it in her to care. 

“What are you doing Betty? Stop that!” he said, his eyes fixed on her chest as she peeled the sweat soaked shirt off. 

“I’m hot Jughead. It’s so damn hot!” she cried, reaching her hands behind her to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She was left standing there in nothing but her white cotton panties and strapless bra.

This must be what a mental breakdown feels like, Betty thought as she stood there nearly naked, crying in front of her roommate. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead said running a hand through his sweaty hair, leaving it sticking up in odd places. “Come here.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him so fast she nearly stumbled over her own two feet into the bathroom. 

Once inside, he sat her on the toilet while he turned on the shower, not bothering with the nozzle labelled  _ warm  _ before turning back to her. He scooped her up into his arms and stepped into the tub under the cold spray of water. 

Betty shrieked and jumped out of his arms until she was standing in front of him, her arms grasping his forearms as the ice cold water cascaded around them. It was exactly what Betty needed to pull her from whatever panicked frenzy she had been spiralling into.Even though the water was freezing, her body felt calm. 

She stared up at him, his inky black hair falling in front of his eyes, for a moment before she burst into laughter. It didn’t take long before he was doing the same, tears streaming down their faces for a different reason now. 

They stood like that for a few moments longer before Betty’s bottom lip started quivering. Jughead reached past her and turned off the water, gingerly stepping out of the tub in his sopping jeans. He grabbed a towel and held it up to her but she just smiled and shook her head. 

Laughing wordlessly, she followed him back out into the living room. It wasn’t until she crashed right into him that she stopping laughing. 

“Jesus Jug, why’d you-” her words were cut off the moment she saw Veronica and Archie standing in the living room with confused and curious looks on their faces. 

“This is absolutely  _ not  _ what it looks like,” Jughead said holding up his arms. 

“It looks like the two of you were just in the shower together, with all your clothes on,” Archie said pausing to look at Betty, “well almost all your clothes.” 

Betty crossed an arm over her chest and another over her legs as Jughead protectively stepped in front of her, for which she was grateful. 

“Okay. Well then, it’s exactly what it looks like. It’s hot as balls in here and the stupid window unit crapped out and Betty was having some kind of crisis so I just threw her in the shower,” he explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

For the second time since she moved in with Jughead, she wished the world would open up and swallow her whole. None of what he said was a lie, but there were still things Archie and Veronica didn’t know, that she didn’t want them to know. Like the fact that this wasn’t the first time Jughead had seen her in her underwear or that, despite them hardly being able to get along, they had fucked twice since she moved in a short three weeks ago. Archie may be dimwitted enough to believe this was really just as innocent as Jughead said it was, but she knew Veronica would see right through it all. 

“Well, we were actually just coming over here to invite you both to come with us to the beach house,” Veronica said, crossing her arms. 

Veronica’s parents were rich. Where the money came from Betty never dared to ask, but it was there. They had a beach house in the Hamptons, one across the country in Malibu, and a log cabin which was really just a mansion with an exterior that mimicked a log style cabin. Last summer, during a heatwave not unlike this one, the four of them had escaped to the beach house for a week after only knowing the boys for a few months so it wasn’t surprising that Veronica had decided to do it again. 

“But of course if you guys would rather stay here and hang out in the shower together, I get it.” 

“No!” Betty and Jughead both said at the same time, her coming out from behind Jughead, completely forgetting that she was mostly naked until she saw Archies eyes widen and shoot up to the ceiling. 

Jughead seemed to notice as well and he placed an arm across her body and shoved her behind him. 

“I didn’t think so. Be ready in--” Veronica paused looking her the expensive watch on her wrist, “--let's say, two hours?” 

With that her and Archie exited quickly, they didn’t even wait for a response. 

Betty sighed and flopped down on the couch, already feeling sweaty again. “We have really got to start locking that door.” 

“Yeah, or you could just stop getting naked in front of me all the time,” Jughead muttered in irritation as he walked over to the door and locked it. 

Betty sat up quickly, looking at Jughead over the back of the couch. “Excuse me?! You’re the one who started this. Lets not forget.” 

He stopped in his tracks. “I’m pretty sure you were the one who walked in here and started taking off your clothes.” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m not just talking about today. This,” she said gesturing between the two of them, “whatever this is, you started the minute you walked in on me…” She trailed off, her cheeks burning at the memory. 

“Walked in on you fingering yourself?” Jughead questioned with a head tilt crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m pretty sure knocking on my door in those tiny short and  _ my _ t-shirt with a bottle of alcohol and then climbing into my lap is what really started this.” 

“Oh my god! Get over yourself.” Betty replied at the cocky nature of his tone, standing to gather her clothes. 

Just as she made her way around the couch, Jughead started walking toward his door and they crashed into each other, his hands flying up to her hips to keep her from falling. Her own hands rested on his biceps and she was momentarily distracted by the way they flexed under her touch. 

Her eyes travelled up until she met Jughead’s, which were dark and hooded. They were so close she could feel his breath on her skin and even though it was nearly 100 degrees in the apartment she felt chills all over her body. 

“We should,” she paused when his eyes fell to her mouth, “start getting ready before Veronica comes bursting in here again.” Her tone was more breathy than she intended, but with his hands burning at her hip, holding her in a bruising grip, she couldn’t muster anything louder. 

Jughead’s tongue jutted out slightly to lick at his bottom lip and Betty clenched her thighs in response. It was so frustrating the effect he had on her. 

Jughead’s phone ringing from the kitchen counter caused them to jump apart and Betty had never been more thankful for an interruption. As he went to answer it, she gathered her clothes quickly, disappearing behind her bedroom door. Her whole body was tense and she needed relief but the prospect of him walking in on her again, or even hearing her, shut that thought down.Instead Betty clenched her thighs and counted to ten before sighing and plopping down on her bed face first. 

Thankfully, Veronica’s beach house was huge and had enough bedrooms, and space, that if she wanted to she could probably avoid seeming him the entire a time. A relaxing vacation away from the heat of the city, the heat of her apartment, the heat that radiated off of him, was exactly what she needed. 

\---

The ride to Veronica’s beach house took about four hours, three of which Betty spent curled up as far away from Jughead as she could be, pretending to sleep in the back of Veronica’s Range Rover. They hadn’t said anything more to each other since the brief moment back at the apartment and Betty wasn’t sure how she was going to survive the week if the tension continued to stay spiked at the level it was currently at. 

Perhaps, with some planning and healthy avoidance, she could spend the week in her room or on the beach or anywhere she knew Jughead would hate to be. 

“Betts, wake up.” Jughead said, nudging her. She wasn’t asleep but apparently had been still long enough to make him believe she was. “We’re here.” 

She sat up slowly, her muscles tight and sore. The beach house was a three story, eight bedroom mansion that sat on it’s own private patch of beach. The porch wrapped all the way around the house, giving it a vintage look on the outside. Inside it was as modern as they get, with open concept everything. The entire back wall consisted of glass doors that opened completely from one end of the wall to the other, effectively bringing the outside in. Out of all of the houses Veronica’s family owned, this one was by far Betty’s favorite. 

As the four of them entered the house Betty felt herself already start to relax. 

“Okay so, the entire east wing is off limits this week. Mommy is having all the rooms redone so unfortunately we are stuck with the four bedrooms on the west wing.” Veronica explained leading the group in. 

“Oh however will we survive,” Jughead grumbled sarcastically,rolling of his eyes.

Betty huffed and rolled her eyes in response. His need to be sarcastic about everything, even in places as nice as this, frustrated her to the core. She picked up her pace until she was walking directly next to Veronica. 

“Okay. Betty, you and Jughead can have these two rooms,” Veronica gestured to the end of the hallway to two bedroom directly across from each other, “you’ll have to share a bathroom but after your shower together I’m guessing that won’t be to difficult.” 

Betty’s cheeks burned and with a brief glance at Jughead it was clear he was feeling just as flustered as his eyes looked up to the ceiling. 

“Archie and I will take the master, upstairs, for privacy,” Veronica said making her eyebrows dance and earning her a look of disgust from Betty and a groan from Jughead. “Anyway, I’ll leave you both to it. Archiekins, lets go test out the new mattress in the master suite!” 

Betty watched for a moment as Veronica and Archie walked back down the hallway to the large stairway. They made being in love and having a healthy relationship look so easy, although Betty knew it wasn’t that way. When she turned to make her way down the hallway to the bedroom facing the ocean, Jughead turned to the same and they got trapped at the doorway. 

“What are you doing?” Betty asked, looking up at him in annoyance. 

“Going into my room,” he replied, dropping his back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m taking this room. It faces the ocean and has a patio. The other room only has one small window,” she said firmly crossing her own arms, mimicking his stance. 

“Yea I know, which is why I’m taking it,” he said before picking his bag back up and making his way into the room. 

Betty saw red. He was purposely going out of his way to be an asshole and she was not having it. Dropping her bag at the door, Betty made a run for it, taking off and flying past him, landing right on the bed on her back. She crossed her legs and her arms, looking at him triumphantly. If he wanted to act like a child, she would too. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said dropping his bags yet again. 

Betty didn’t say anything. Instead, she leaned back and spread out along the large bed, placing her hands behind her head, propped up on the pillows. Jughead’s eyes narrowed at her before looking around. It was a large room, one whole wall was nothing but glass doors like the ones in the main room, and on the opposite side there was a small sitting area consisting of a small but comfortable looking grey sectional sofa. 

Jughead walked over and plopped himself down on top of the sofa, stretching his long legs out with his hands behind his head, mimicking the way she was laying on the bed. 

Betty shot up. “Oh no you don’t, you are not staying in here Jughead when there is a perfectly good room across the hall.” 

“Then you take the perfectly good room. I want to fall asleep to the sound of the ocean and wake up to the sun shining on my face and I can do that from right here,” he said with a smirk. 

Betty’s fingers curled into tight fists as she tried to quell the rage building inside of her. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation and he was going to do everything in his power to ruin it. As much as she did not want to share a room with him, she was not about to give him the satisfaction. 

“Fine,” she said, standing and digging some things out of her bag. Without even the slightest hesitation, she started undressing, not even bothering to turn away from Jughead. She started with her t-shirt, pulling it up over her head in one swift motion, feeling even more emboldened by the bob of his Adam’s apple. It was clear her actions were having the intended effect. She moved to her shorts, unbuttoning them and pushing them down her legs, kicking them off to the side. Then, with shaking fingers she tried to hide, she reached behind her and undid her bra, fighting every urge to cover her chest, before hooking her fingers in her light blue cotton undies, pushing them down her legs. When she stood up, Jughead’s eyes were dark, focused directly on her face. She slid her tiny bathing suit bottoms on, not breaking eyes contact, and then the top. 

“I think I’ll go for a swim,” she said finally, slipping her flip flops back on and turning toward the door. 

It wasn’t until she was out in the main room that she let out the breath she had been holding. Yes she had definitely had the desired effect on him, but the way his eyes looked had an effect on her, as well.She was suddenly second guessing her choices. Could she really share a room with Jughead for an entire week and not give in? 

She shook her head, deciding she would not think about that, or him, before making her way out to the large deck with the enclosed inground pool. Archie and Veronica were off doing god knows what clearly Jughead wasn’t going to be following her out here. It was just her, the water, and the sound of the waves. 

_____ 

“Seven hells,” Jughead muttered as he ran a hand down his face. First, he was staking claim on a room he really didn’t care about and now he was reciting Game of Thrones, it was clear he was losing his mind. 

Shaking his head, he picked his bags up from the center of the room and brought them over to the small sofa he had decided would be his bed for the next week. Sure, it was stupid and childish of him, but he wasn’t going to give in. There was something almost enjoyable about getting under Betty’s skin and, if he was being honest with himself, it was way to easy. 

It was still relatively early, the sun hanging just above the horizon. While he was grateful for the vacation, the time away from the hot city, he was exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing. He wasn’t the swimming type and down right hated the beach. Sand always ended up everywhere, especially where you didn’t want it. 

Figuring it would be a while before Veronica and Archie reappeared and Betty would probably avoid him like the plague for as long as possible he pulled his laptop out and set to work on a new chapter, fingers moving quickly across the keyboard. It was easy for him to get lost in the words, in the act itself, so easy in fact, that nearly two hours passed before he looked up from his laptop again. 

“Writing the great american novel?” Betty asked, standing in nothing but the tiny bright orange bikini she had left in, only now her hair was wet, dripping down her sun kissed chest.  

“Huh? What?” Jughead asked looking up her after a moment. 

Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Have you just been writing this whole time?” 

He looked at the time on his laptop and then at sun, which was now halfway hidden by the horizon, before looking back up at her. “I guess so.” 

“Well take a break, Kerouac. Archie and Veronica want to cook up some food on the BBQ outside,” she replied, scrunching her hair in the white towel she had been holding. 

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly and he was reminded that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. “Sounds good to me.” 

He stood then, rifling through his bag to pull out a pair of shorts and a clean pair of boxers. He had been sitting in the same sweaty jeans all day and wanted to change. Turning to face Betty he reached a hand behind him over his shoulder and pulled his shirt off easily before turning his attention to his pants, he undid the button as Betty’s movements on her hair slowed and her eyes flickered down to his hands. He knew his next move was, yet again, childish, but he couldn’t help himself. In one swift motion, he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. 

Betty’s eyes widened at the same time a small gasp escaped her mouth and she spun around. “You are the worst,” she said. 

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine,” he said as he pulled on his boxers. “It’s safe to turn around now.” 

She turned slowly, the look on her face vastly different then it was even a minute ago. “I suppose you’ve got a point there. I’m sorry about earlier.” There was such an earnest look on her face Jughead felt his resolve melt in an instant. 

“Yea. I’m sorry, too. I meant it the other day when I said I wanted to start over. I mean,” he paused, his shirt still in his hand. “Look, Betty. I get that we don’t exactly get along, or like each other for that matter, but clearly we both suffer with the inability to say no to our best friends because now we’re roommates.” 

Betty snorted. “Ah, the one thing we have in common.” 

“We’re pathetic,” he said with a laugh, throwing his t-shirt on. “But seriously, maybe we could take this week to just like, try to be nice to each other?” 

Betty seemed to think on this for a moment, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. Jughead would be a liar if he said he didn’t notice it or that didn’t want so badly to grab her chin and pluck it from her teeth, but of course he didn’t. If they were to start over he was pretty sure things like that weren’t going to be on the table anymore, not that they had been before, but now especially. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” she said with a smile. “Does that mean you’re going to take the room across the hall?” 

There was an almost devious look in her eyes, like she was testing him and he wasn’t sure what the correct answer was, well that’s a lie, he knew he should say yes and begrudgingly admit defeat, but he couldn’t. 

“Not a chance,” he said with a smirk, laughing as she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re still the worst,” she said again, but this time she was smiling an he felt something odd in his chest. 

“Yea I know,” he finally said walking past her. 

An hour later, the four friends sat around the bonfire the boys had set up on the beach. Veronica certainly wasn’t his favorite person but he had to admit, this was nice. He was about four beers in and just hitting that light buzz where he felt light but was still able to think clearly. That feeling, mixed with the heat of the fire and his full belly made for a perfect combination. 

“We should play a game!” Veronica’s voice, sounding more shrill than usual, broke through the comforting haze he was falling into and he groaned. 

“What kind of a game?” Betty asked from her spot on a lounge chair not far from him. She was wearing a flannel of his. 

As the sun had set the temperature dropped. She had said she was going to fetch a jacket but returned wearing his flannel, claiming she had forgotten to bring a jacket and it was just laying there so she took it. He rolled his eyes at the memory. Why were girls always taking other people things? 

“Never have I ever!” Veronica said, arching an eyebrow. 

“I’m game,” Archie said. 

“Of course you are,” Jughead said rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t be a party pooper, Jug.” Betty said sitting up and moving her chair closer to him and the group. 

“I’ll start, never have I ever,” Veronica paused, tapping a finger on her chin, “made out with a blonde.” 

Jughead felt his heart rate pick up, wondering if Betty would care if he lied, before remembering his ex-girlfriend was indeed a blonde, and brought the bottle to his mouth to drink, just as Archie did. 

“Drink up, Veronica.” Betty said with a tilt of her head. 

Veronica seemed almost affronted. “I have never made out with a blonde.” 

Betty pointed to her head, staring at Veronica, who seemed to think on this for a moment before a look of realization took over her face. “Oh my god! That’s right!” she said finally throwing back a large gulp of her beer. 

“What just happened here?” Jughead asked, looking between the two girls. 

“Oh nothing, just Veronica forgetting on of the most memorable kisses of my life,” Betty said feigning hurt. 

“Oh stop. Betty and I may have made out, once or twice,” Veronica said waving a hand. 

“Once or twice?” Archie’s voice was an octave higher than usual and a bit more excited than Jughead thought was necessary. 

“A few times just to practice and then once during truth or dare at a party junior year of high school,” Betty explained looking at her best friend fondly. 

“You guys didn’t happen to, I don’t know, record it did you,” Archie asked earning him a swat on the arm from Veronica and an infamous eye roll from Betty. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” 

He wasn’t kidding, Jughead knew this. He’d be lying if he said it didn't conjure up feelings, a young Betty Cooper making out with her raven haired best friend. It wasn’t a bad image. 

“Okay okay, my turn,” Archie said, scooting forward on his seat. “Never have I ever made out with my best friend.” 

Betty and Veronica both groaned a ‘come on’ but took their perspective drinks. 

“Your turn, Jug,” Archie said gesturing toward him with his bottle. 

It was clear the theme of these were mostly sexual in nature, which was fine enough. He thought on it for a moment, thinking back to all the things he’d done, the things he knew Archie had done. 

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” he said finally. 

The other three all looked around at each other before taking a drink. It’s not that he was surprised Betty had gone skinny dipping, in the last three weeks he’d come to learn Betty wasn’t very shy when it came to nudity or sexuality, but still, the thought caught him off guard. 

He simply nodded his head and sat back a bit, waiting for Betty to go. 

“Never have I ever been in love,” she said finally, not making any moves to bring her beer to her lips, Jughead didn’t either. A small part of him felt sad for her. She was beautiful girl and he was sure someone had to find her neurosis and unfailing optimism endearing. Not to mention she was incredible smart and well read. The idea that she had never been in love, if he really thought about it, shocked him. 

Archie and Veronica seemed suddenly lost in their own world as hey gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes before taking a swig each. Jughead normal reaction would be to roll his eyes or make some kind of sarcastic comment, but as he watched his red headed best friend, he couldn’t help but feel happy for him. 

The night continued on in the same fashion for another hour or so before they were all pleasantly drunk, slurring simple words and then spending five minutes laughing about it. Archie and Veronica were the first to disappear back into the house and a few moments later the fire died out. 

“Welp, I guess we better head in,” Jughead said dumping the bucket of water they had brought up from the ocean onto the fire to make sure it was completely out. 

Betty stood and stretched her arms up, revealing a strip of skin at the waistband of her small shorts. Jughead couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Jug?” Betty asked, breaking whatever spell he had fallen into. His eyes snapping back up to hers. 

“What?” he asked turning and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Stop staring,” she said, arching an eyebrow to her hairline. 

Suddenly his cheeks were burning. “I wasn’t staring,” he lied, turning and walking off inside. 

Behind he could hear Betty huff and follow him in. By the time they reached the bedroom, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing upright. 

Not trusting himself, he grabbed his pajamas from his suitcase and turned to walk back out to the bathroom. He didn’t even make it a foot before his breath caught in his throat at the sigh of Betty’s bare back. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered turning his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Something wrong?” she whispered sweetly, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

Moments like this required fast thinking. He could ignore her, stomp out of the room and get changed, maybe even go sleep in the empty room across the hall, but that would mean she won. Or he could play along, give in the craving in his gut to touch her, to kiss her, to take her in all the ways his mind has been conjuring up since their first night together. Of course, that would also mean she won, but he would win too, and ultimately this is where it was going to end anyway. 

“You’re playing with fire Betty Cooper and it’s reckless,” he said through clenched teeth, dropping his pajamas on the floor, all thoughts of leaving the room now abandoned. 

“Yea, but I think you like me reckless,” Betty replied turning around. 

She was standing there in front of him, lit only by the moon shining in the wall of windows, completely naked. He may be a published author but even he couldn’t think of any metaphors or prose to adequately describe the picture in front of him. 

“You’re going to regret this in the morning,” he said taking a step closer. 

“I always do. Now get over here and fuck me, Jughead.” 

A low growl escaped his throat as he closed the gap between them, taking her in his arms and bringing their lips together. Like gasoline, or something equally combustible, he felt the tension between them explode into fire, burning them both from the inside out. It was a wildfire he couldn’t control, spreading from the tips of his toes to the ends of his ears. Everywhere his hands touched her only managed to ignite it further, like fuel to an already out of control flame.

As his mouth traveled down the column of her neck, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind this was different. This wasn’t two angry roommates who didn't like each other. It was something more, something wilder. He should stop it now, before it got the best of him, but when her plump lips parted just enough for her to moan his name as his finger slide between her folds he knew he was powerless to do anything other than this; worshiping her in the best ways.

He took his time, trailing soft kisses over her chest, taking each hardened nipple into his mouth when he reached them while his fingers worked lazily over his core. She writhed and moaned and pulled at his hair but he never gave in. It was the first time he could really appreciate the body of work that was Betty Cooper. 

“Juggie, please?” She begged when he withdrew his fingers from her. 

“Please what?” he asked, sliding those same fingers into his mouth, tasting her salty arousal. 

“Fuck me, Jughead Jones,” was all she managed to say when he plumpted those fingers back inside her, thrusting in and out at a punishing pace. 

He had seen glimpses of this Betty the first time he watched her come undone in his bed and then again on their kitchen counter, but neither of those times compared to the feral look in her eyes right now. It almost took his breath away. 

In a few swift motions, his clothes were off and he was settling himself between her legs when the realization that he wasn’t wearing a condom and didn’t even bring one with him (the one in his wallet now gone). 

“Fuck,” he said dropping his had to her shoulder. 

“What? What is it?” she asked sounding panicked. 

“I don’t have a condom with me. Do you?” he asked looking down at her. 

Her eyes widened as a disappointed expression fell over her face. “No, I don’t.” 

Jughead rolled and plopped down on the bed next to her unable to believe his life. The build up to this had been so strong he felt he might explode just laying there next to her. 

“It’s probably for the best anyway, right? We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said running a hand over his face. 

“Yea, no, you’re right. This is,” she paused and he could hear her swallow, “wrong.” 

They lay there in silence for a long while before the movement of Betty’s hand next to him caught his eye as he watched her delicate finger travel between her legs, working over her glistening pussy. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes fixated on the sight of her disappearing inside herself over and over again. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she breathed, arching her head back. 

Jughead swallowed with a dry throat, as his hand instinctively started pumping his cock. Betty’s eyes latched on to the sight and he pumped harder. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, her fingers picking up their pace on her pussy. 

Jughead groaned, grabbing himself tighter as his hand slid up and down. 

“Jughead?” Betty asked through breathy moans.

“What?” he managed in reply. 

“I’m clean, I have an IUD, and if you don’t fuck me right now, I just might explode,” she said halting her movements and locking eyes with him. 

It was all the encouragement he needed, and without hesitation he was back on top her, sliding into her with ease. 

“Fuck yes,” she moaned as he buried himself to the hilt. 

“Jesus. You feel so good,” he muttered pulling out and slamming back in. 

This wasn’t like moments before when he had planned on taking his time. The fire was spreading at a rapid pace and they were just trying to keep up as he slammed into her over and over again, her hips meeting his rhythm. 

Feeling closer to the edge, quicker than before, he reached a hand between them and making fast circles over her clit. 

“Oh god, fuck, yes, don’t stop,” Betty yelled loudly. 

Jughead tried to think of anything else he could not to come this early but it was hopeless. 

“I’m gonna come, Betty. Do you want me to pull out?” he managed to asked. 

She shook her head back and forth quickly and a moment later he was spilling inside her, her own orgams pulling everything from him as it made its way through her body. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed out once they had both come down. “Why is that so good?” 

Jughead laughed to himself, rolling off of her. “No clue, but god damn.” 

Betty quickly ran off to the bathroom to take care of her post-coital needs while Jughead lay there, catching his breath. He was just getting out of bed when she returned. 

“Stay,” she said, not meeting his eyes. 

He simply gave her a confused look. 

“That couch doesn’t look comfortable and the bed is plenty big enough. Just stay,” she said with finality, climbing under the covers and pulling them back for him to do the same. 

In the back of his mind, he knew it was a bad idea. They had already crossed the line physically, but that was probably something they could move past with clear boundaries and time. Sharing a bed was different. He had seen enough rom-com’s and read enough fanfiction back in high school to know that sharing a bed usually lead to feelings, which lead to complications, already made complicated enough by the fact that they were roommates. 

None of that seemed to matter though as he slid in next to her. The bed dipped a bit as she got comfortable and he fought against every instinct and urge to reach out and pull her close to him, something he chalked up to nature and not the odd feeling in his stomach, like moths taking flight for the first time. 

He fell asleep faster then he had in weeks with one thought on his mind, the same thought that had been there since day one:  _ I’m so fucked. _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'll be honest, I struggled a bit with this one but I'm really happy with how it turned out so I hope you guys are too! 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta Squids (or shrugheadjonesthethird on tumblr)! 
> 
> As always leave a comment and tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr at detectivesqueegee!

In theory, a giant wall of windows sounds incredible. It’s aesthetically pleasing, giving a wide angle view of the ocean during the day and a brilliant view of the infinite night sky. However, at just about the crack of dawn, when the sun begins to peak up over the horizon, casting long beautiful rays of bright yellow and orange light over everything it can, that same wall of windows can become the very bane of someone’s existence. Currently, it was Betty, cursing the universe and all its splendor for the bright yellow intrusion on her otherwise solid sleep. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible trying to block as much light as she could before giving up and rolling over. It was that exact moment, when she came face to face with the sleeping figure next to her, that the memories started playing on a loop. Jughead, sound asleep with an arm wrapped loosely around her waist, was next to her in bed. He was next to her in bed because they had had sex again last night and she had told him he could stay. 

Putting the pieces together in her brain she let out a quiet sigh. If only she had been drunk last night, then she could chalk it all up to the alcohol, but the truth was she was stone cold sober when she started her little strip tease. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

Moving as slowly and quietly as possible, as not to wake him, Betty slid off the bed and out from under his arm. It wasn’t until she was completely off the bed that she realized she was still naked.  _ Really Betty _ , she thought to herself, crawling on all fours over to her suitcase. 

With a t-shirt and a pair of shorts secured, she quickly made her way to the bathroom to get dressed, brush her teeth and make herself look at least halfway like she didn’t get fucked into oblivion last night. Veronica and Archie finding out that her and Jughead were doing whatever it is they were doing was high on her list of things she never wanted to happen. Veronica would never let her live it down, nor would she understand. It’s not like they were together, they didn’t even like each other. The sex was just, well it was the best sex of her life. Something about that sarcastic asshole got under skin in the most delicious way possible. Even just thinking about it made her cheeks burn and her thighs involuntarily clench. 

Shaking her head and pushing all thoughts of Jughead and his magic sex powers, Betty made her way into the main living area. Archie and Veronica were seated at the large island in the kitchen, eating from the largest breakfast spread Betty had ever seen. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of food. How many people did you tell you chef to cook for V?” Betty asked, walking around to stand across from them. 

“I’m sorry, have you seen Jughead eat?” Veronica asked tilting her head. 

Logically, Betty knew she was talking about food. But in a flash, the image of Jughead’s head between her legs played in her mind and she choked on air. 

“Yes, true. Very true.” she said, grabbing a plate to distract herself. 

As if the mere mention of his name was enough to summon him, Jughead came walking into the room, wearing only low hung pajama pants, his upper body completely uncovered. 

“I thought I smelled bacon,” he said rubbing his belly. 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Of course you did,” she muttered under her breath, quickly taking a seat at the island to put as much distance between them as she could. 

Feeling his eyes burning a hole through her, Betty looked up, catching the odd glare he was sending her way before turning her attention back to her food. She didn’t miss the subtly huff he left out or the way his whole demeanor changed, she just wasn’t sure what it all meant. They still hadn’t actively talked about whatever was going on between them and after last night, after sleeping in the same bed, Betty was sure they had crossed some new line they shouldn’t have. 

“So, Betty, Jughead, how did you guys sleep?” Veronica’s questions broke through the odd tension, causing the both of them too stiffen. Jughead froze, a slice of bacon dangling from his fingers, and Betty’s eyes widened as she slowly chewed the bite of eggs she had just taken. 

“Really good, actually. Best sleep I’ve had in years.” Jughead replied first, with a rather smug tone. 

“Well, that’s good! See a little vacation, some rest and relaxation is all a person needs sometimes.” Veronica said cheerily, plopping a piece of fruit into her mouth. 

“How about you Betty?” Archie asked leaning back to look around Veronica. 

“I slept fine.” she replied after swallowing. 

“Just fine?” Jughead questioned from across the island, a cup of coffee now in hand. 

Betty blinked at him before squaring her shoulders, though she wasn’t sure why. “Yup, just fine.” she finally replied. 

He huffed again, though this time not as subtly, before taking a large gulp of his coffee. She watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down his long neck and his arm muscles tensed under the grip he had on his coffee cup. He seemed to notice, snorting a bit and shaking his head before walking away. Betty drew in a deep breath before hopping down from the chair with her plate. 

“Do we have any plans today Veronica or can I lounge by the pool and read all day in peace?” Betty asked knowing full well, even on vacation Veronica loved to plan every aspect of their day. 

“No no no, today is all yours. Archiekins and I will actually be gone all day. Mommy and Daddy have requested our presence on the yacht.” Veronica said with an air of distaste. 

“So it will just be me and Jughead here today, alone?” The question spilled from her lips before she could stop them and when she was done she immediately regretted. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed. “This house is big enough that if you two try harder you won’t even see each other. Although, I mean you’ve been roommates for like a month now, one would think you’d both be over whatever it is that makes you hate each other so much.” 

Betty nearly let out a full on sigh of relief when she realized Veronica thought anything odd of Betty’s question. 

“Never going to happen,” Jughead replied from his spot on the other side of Archie. 

Veronica and Archie just shook their heads while Betty furrowed her brow, darting a look Jughead’s way, hating herself for hating his response. He said it so easily, like he was so sure they’d never be anything other than roommates that hate each other. Weren’t they already something more though? Roommates that hate each other, that have incredible sex, and now sleep in the same bed? That had to equal something that looked sorta like a friendship right? 

“Well then, I guess you’ll live in misery. Come on Archiekins, Mommy and Daddy will not be happy if we’re late.” Veronica said and a moment later the two of them disappeared upstairs. 

Betty stood, leaning back against the sink she had just put her plate in, eyes fixed on the intricate design of the tiles on the floor while Jughead shoveled food into his mouth like it was his last meal. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, a chance to get away from the city and responsibility for a while and unwind but all Betty had felt so far was on edge and annoyed. 

Shaking her head she decided, right then and there, that whatever was happening with her and Jughead didn’t need to be figured out right this moment. 

“I’m going for a swim.” she said out loud, though not really to Jughead before heading down the hall. 

She was determined to forget about him, and his hands, and the sounds he made right before he came and just lose herself in the water and then eventually a good book. 

______

By noon Jughead was strewn across the couch in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV. He had already tried writing a few chapters in the study, tried hanging out doing nothing on the patio outside of his and Betty’s room, but ultimately he had landed on watching TV in the giant living room. It was odd to be on vacation and have nothing to do. 

After flipping through the channels for the 100th time he turned the TV off and sighed, running his hands down his face. What he really wanted to do was go jump in the pool, but he couldn’t because Betty was out there and clearly they were meant to be avoiding each other, though he wasn’t sure why. 

Last night had seemed to change everything. It was almost ironic how it wasn’t them having sex multiple times that made things weird or uncomfortable, no, it was the simple act of sleeping together, sharing a bed, that was apparently the line that once you cross it, you can’t come back. 

A part of him was almost angry. 

This wasn’t his fault. Betty was the one who told him to stay, to sleep in the bed, too. She was the one who took the first step over that line. So, why was he the one hiding inside trying to avoid her like the plague. If she didn’t want to be around him, well then, she would figure it out. 

With the sudden boost of confidence, Jughead jumped up from the couch, determined not to let whatever was going on get in his way of a relaxing vacation. After pulling on a pair of swim short and grabbing a towel, he sauntered out onto the deck where the pool was. 

Betty was seated on one of the lounge chairs closest to the pool under an umbrella, reading a book. A devilish thought immediately popped into his head. He dropped his towel and beanie on a nearby chair before stepping back a few paces. Betty still hadn’t noticed him and he smiled to himself in delight at how angry this was going to make her. Before he could change his mind, he took off running, stepping with both feet on the edge of the pool, before launching himself up and into a ball position. He was almost sure he heard the slightest sound of a gasp before his body hit the water but it was too late. 

Bubbles floated around him, sending a tingly feeling up his spine as he made his way to the top of the water. Once his head hit air, he took in a deep breath and turned to soaked Betty with one hand on her hip while the other held her sopping wet book. He winced internally at the idea of destroying a book but, in truth, the look of pure anger on her face was more than enough satisfaction. 

“What the fuck, Jughead?” Betty seethed, shaking the book out. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were sitting so close.” he lied, as he moved his arms and legs to keep his head afloat. 

Betty shook the book a bit more before giving up and tossing it on the chair she had been sitting on. She grabbed her towel and and sunglasses and began stomping her way over to the door before turning and fixing him with glare so cold he nearly shivered. 

“You really are an asshole, you know that?” she said before pushing the sliding door open and walking inside, not bothering to close it behind her. 

Jughead sighed and let himself sink under water. It was a joke. Sure, he knew it would make her angry, but the look in her eye was more than anger, it was hurt. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her, not physically or any other way. He may not be Betty’s biggest fan but he’d be lying to himself if he said there wasn’t something there. 

When his lungs felt like they might explode he let out the breath he’d been holding and watching as the bubbles made their way to the surface, reaching out to poke at a few before swimming to the surface himself. 

It was now all too clear that they needed to talk. After all, they were still roommates, and would have to live with each other for at least the next year. He couldn’t live like this for much longer. 

He made his way out of the pool, grabbing the towel and wrapping around his waist as he walked inside. Betty was in the kitchen, standing with the door to the refrigerator open and he wondered how she wasn’t freezing when her skin was still wet from his splash attack. 

“I’m sorry,” he said running a hand through his wet hair. 

“No, you’re not,” she replied not bothering to look his way. “If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it.” 

She had him there. “Well, I’m sorry it made you so upset. It was just meant to be a joke. But Betty,” he paused taking a step forward, “I think we really need to talk.” 

She dropped her hand from the refrigerator door and let it close slowly before looking up to the ceiling and then over her shoulder at him. “Let’s talk then.” 

Jughead gave her a half smile, tilting his head in the direction of the couches. She followed him over, taking a seat as far away from him as possible. He tried not to feel hurt by that, knowing it was probably for the best, but nevertheless the feeling was still there. 

“So,” he said having no idea where to start. 

“So,” she replied clearly just as unsure as he was. 

There was a long stretch of silence between them as Jughead fiddled with a strand of his hair and Betty wrung her hands together. 

“This is ridiculous, it shouldn’t be this hard to talk,” he finally said sitting back on the couch and looking up to the ceiling. 

“The sex is great,” Betty blurted out and his head shot up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Her cheeks were bright red as she shook her head and held a hand up. “Okay that, came out wrong. Well, not wrong but,” she said flustered. 

“It is pretty great. Best sex I’ve had, probably ever.” He’s not sure why he’s offering her this information. It’s not a lie, but it’s also probably not something she needs to know. There’s just something about how embarrassed she looks sitting there that made him figure  _ why not? _

“Yeah, same,” she said in such a breathy tone he had to recite the pledge of allegiance in his mind to keep his brain from wandering to all the other times her voice had been that breathy. 

“But, it shouldn’t happen again,” she said, not making eye contact. 

Jughead couldn’t help but latch onto the word  _ shouldn’t _ . She didn’t say it can’t happen again, or even that it won’t, just that it shouldn’t. Why this one word got his hopes up he knows is something he should actively ignore but he can’t help it. 

“Yeah, we definitely  _ shouldn’t _ ,” he replied, making sure to emphasize the last word. 

Betty looked up then, her eyes meeting his. For the first time ever he noticed how emerald green they were. Like the color of the trees in Central Park in the middle of July, like the jewel itself, sparkling and glistening in the light. 

“So, it’s settled,” Betty said, standing abruptly. “We shouldn’t have sex anymore.”

There was that word again,  _ shouldn’t _ . 

Jughead looked up at Betty, his eyes catching her own and suddenly a million questions flooded his brain at once.  _ Have her eyes also been that green? That beautiful? Does she really hate me? I bet she’d look beautiful in a silk dress of the same shade.  _ That last one wasn’t really a question as much as it was an admission. He thought Betty was beautiful and not just objectively. 

As if the weight of something ridiculously heavy was dropped onto his chest Jughead was suddenly finding it hard to breath. He began to feel light headed and dizzy, almost like he might pass out as a odd sort of realization came over him. He had feelings for Betty. Feelings that weren’t hate or annoyance.  _ Is this what a crush feels like? _ He thought but then shook his head. 

He’s had crushes before. The blonde girl in the sixth grade whose name he can’t remember but who smiled at him and made his tummy feel funny, that was a crush. Even back in high school when Toni Topaz had blown into his life and made his heart race and his stomach do back flips, a feeling that while it lasted for a good month, it never made him feel like this and that was true crush. No this, this was something entirely different. 

Not trusting his own legs, Jughead sat back on the couch and closed his eyes willing the room to stop spinning and the pace of his heart to slow. It was like he was drunk even though he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol. 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked and he nearly jumped at the sound, somehow forgetting that she was still standing in front of him. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he replied waving his hand but not really turning to look at her. 

“Well you don’t look fine. You look like you’re gonna pass out or throw up. Are you running a fever?” she asked and then a moment later he felt her hand on his forehead. 

When he opened his eyes she was standing directly in front of him, between his legs, leaned forward giving him a view of her perfect breasts in her tiny pink bathing suit. He groaned. 

“Betty…” was all he managed to say. 

“You don’t feel warm,” she replied removing her hand from his head. The skin there suddenly felt like it was on fire. “Maybe you’re hungry. With the way you eat, I wouldn’t be surprised if your blood sugar just dropped to quickly.” 

Blood sugar, that had to be it right? It would explain the dizzy feeling. Though he’s not sure if he could blame low blood sugar for his sudden realization that Betty had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen and he’d love nothing more then to get lost in them for the next hour or more. 

Jughead shook his head again, his feet planted firmly in the river known as denial. He didn’t have a crush on Betty, he loathed Betty. He found her persistent positivity nauseating and so what if he thought she was beautiful. Plenty of women are beautiful and he doesn’t have a crush on all of them. 

“I’m going to order a pizza,” Betty said and Jughead realized her voice sounded further away. His eyes popped open and found her across the room at the island. When had she walked away? 

“That sounds good,” he said at the same time his stomach grumbled. Maybe low blood sugar really was to blame here. “I’m going to go jump in the shower real quick.” 

He didn’t wait for a reply, nearly sprinting down the hallway. Anything to put some distance between the two of them. 

The water in the fancy shower fell from the ceiling, hot and soothing on Jughead’s skin. He leaned his forehead against the wall willing his mind and body to forget Betty, to forget how soft her skin felt under his hands forget the way her body moved with his. When he opened his eyes and looked down it was clear his body had other ideas. 

Jughead ignored his erection, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his wait before walking back into the bedroom. How had he gotten here? Just a month ago, he was sitting across from Archie at a hole in the wall diner as he went on and one about how much it would helping him out if Jughead just let Betty move in and now, well now he’s sitting on a ridiculously expensive couch looking out at the ocean with an erection all because of Betty. 

He leaned back, closing his eyes and trying to count backwards from 10 to get his body to calm down. With every number came a new image of Betty. Her perched on their small counter, her head thrown back in ecstasy; against the door, her bottom lip caught between her teeth; that first night, when he walked in on her, her hand down her pants. 

That’s the image that did him in and without even realizing it his towel had fallen to the side and his hand was already working itself over him. 

As he pumped up and down slowly he imagined all the other ways he’d like to see Betty. Maybe bent over the side of the couch, maybe in the giant pool here, or maybe even on the beach, under a blanket of stars. 

“Hey, Jug. The pizza should be here soo… oh my god!” 

Jughead’s whole body stiffened and his hand stilled at the same time his eyes popped open. There was Betty, standing not even ten feet in front of him, here eyes locked on his hand gripping his cock. 

“Fuck, shit, Betty, I’m sorry,” he said, flustered, trying to wrap his towel around him. 

He expected her to turn and leave, or a least cover her eyes, but she didn't. She just stood, eyes fixed on him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

“Betty?” he asked, not so worried about covering himself up now. 

_______ 

Was this karma, she wondered, standing there watching as Jughead tried desperately to cover himself. She knew logically she should turn and leave, give him some privacy, but she couldn’t seem to get her feet to move. 

“Betty?” he asked and he eyes popped up to his. 

“Shit, sorry,” she said finally, turning around. “I just wanted to let you know the pizza should be here soon. I ordered two large pies. Figured you could, um, use the calories.” 

_ You could use the calories, what _ she thought. She was flustered, and hot, and way more turned on then she felt she should be. 

“I’m just gonna grab some clothes and leave you too it.” As soon as the words fell from her lips she cringed. 

Grabbing a handful of clothes from her suitcase, she ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Once the door was shut, and locked, she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“Jesus fuck,” she breathed feeling even hotter in the steamy bathroom. 

There was an ache between her thighs that she desperately wanted to but she knew better. Clearly these two were not capable of such activities while in the same house. 

Letting out a long sigh, she took her time getting changed, deciding to wash her face and fix her hair a bit. By the time she was leaving the bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring, indicating that the pizza was here. 

“Thanks man, have a nice day,” she heard Jughead tell the delivery person as she made her way back into the living room. 

He was completely dressed now, wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, though his beanie wasn’t on his head where it usually was and he was barefoot. It was an odd was to see him, dressed, but still somehow not. 

“Pizza’s here,” he said, raising the two boxes in her direction as he brought them into the living room. 

Betty headed into the kitchen, grabbing plates and napkins. A last minute thought popped into her head and she turned and pulled a few beers from the fridge. After all, they are on vacation, and pizza and beer is always a good combo. 

“Thanks,” he said as she handed him one, taking a seat next to him on the couch facing the large TV. “Sorry about earlier.” 

“I guess now we’re even,” she replied, taking a large gulp of her beer. 

Jughead laughed, placing a slice of pizza on a plate and handing it to her. She took it from him, offering a smile as thanks. They ate and drank their beers in a relatively comfortable silence for a while before Jughead grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, the sounds of women yelling over one another filling the room. 

“Oh god, what is this?” he moaned, changing the channel. 

“I believe that was one of those The Real Housewives of shows,” she explained through a bite of pizza. 

“Reality TV is the downfall of humanity,” he groaned, flipping through the channels quickly. 

“You’re going through the channels to fast, you can’t even tell what's on,” she said motioning toward the TV. 

“If it doesn’t catch my attention in the first few seconds, I don’t want to watch it,” he explained, staring intently at the screen as he flipped through. “I still can’t believe this big fancy house doesn’t have netflix, just basic cable.” 

“Well the point of vacation isn’t exactly to watch TV Jug- oh go back, I love that movie!” She said smacking his arm repeatedly.

Jughead went back a few channels until the black and white movie  _ Laura  _ was playing on screen. It was still the beginning of the movie, detective McPherson is in Laura’s apartment going over how she was murdered. 

“I never took you for a film noir kinda girl,” Jughead said beside her, taking the last sip of his beer. 

“I’m full of surprises Juggie. Want another beer?” she asked, holding up her own empty bottle. 

“I’ll get them,” he said taking her bottle from her hand. His fingers brushed against hers and for a split second she thought she might have felt something. 

Not quite the electric shock she’s read about in fan fiction and her favorite romance novels, but something that made her stomach feel, different. Like a baby bird taking flight for the first time but immediately crashing to the ground. It was an odd feeling, one that left her focusing on nothing as she tried to make sense of it. 

“Here you go,” Jughead said, snapping her out of the trance she had started to slip into, sitting down beside her and handing her a cold beer. 

“Thanks,” she said, taking a larger gulp then necessary. 

By the time the movie had finished, they had nearly finished the pizza, each polishing off four beers each, and were actively in a debate about whether or not fandom and the internet have killed good movies. 

“Nowadays, you don’t even have to watch the full movie! You can just go on YouTube and watch while some wacko breaks down the plot, scene by scene, from his mother’s basement,” Jughead spouted on, hands waving in the air. 

“Movie breakdowns are the best thing the internet has ever given us, first of all. I mean sure, there’s a quality control problem, but you can find some really good breakdowns and theories about themes, if you dig deep enough,” she explained, raising herself up on her knees. 

“Okay, but why would anyone want to watch that? If you need someone to explain the thematics of a movie then you shouldn’t be watching it,” Jughead countered. 

“Oh my god! You’re such a purest, it’s so annoying,” she said, standing and carrying her empty bottles over to the kitchen, leaving his behind. 

“I’m not purest,” he replied, the offense clear in his tone, following her over with his empty bottles. 

“You totally are! I’m surprised you even like Netflix. As a purist, don’t you believe all movies should be viewed the old fashioned way? From your car on a giant screen with the world's worst speaker propped up on the dashboard,” she said, placing a hand on her hip and the other on the counter. She was starting to feel a bit light from the four beers she had had. 

“You did not just make fun of drive-in movies,” he replied placing his hands on his hip. 

“I believe I did,” she responded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

In a split second, the tension in the room spiked. Something had changed, though she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. The look on Jughead’s face went from offended to almost smoldering and she had to draw in a quick breath to steady herself. 

What was it about arguing with him that felt so good? Why did it get her so hot? That familiar ache between her thighs from earlier was back and it took all her willpower not to shuffle where she was standing. 

“You’re the worst,” Jughead said, eyes squinting as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Betty licked her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. “That’s my line, you ass.” 

In a flash, his mouth was on hers, hot, wet, and needy. Her hands flew to the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging and pulling as his mouth made it’s way down her neck. It was a fire she couldn’t stop from spreading and, if she were being honest, she didn’t want to. 

Jughead’s hands roamed all over her body, grabbing and squeezing at whatever he could. It was somehow different then it had been before. There was a needy edge that she hadn't ever noticed. Sure, they had always had this odd passion, but it was fueled by mutual hate. This was a completely different brand and when Jughead’s mouth landed back on hers she felt that baby bird in her gut try to take flight again. 

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, she quickly pulled it off, letting her hands roam over his chest and stomach, taking in the subtle dips and curves of the muscles, tracing her fingers over the tattoos. He returned the favor, pulling her tank top over her head with ease. His hands quickly found her breast, thumbing her hardened nipples over the thin fabric of her pale pink bra. 

“Turn around,” he demanded, grabbing her hips and turning her until she was facing the counter. 

He gripped her hips and she ground back onto him. Even through his jeans, she could tell how hard he was for her already. He trailed wet kisses over her neck as his hands slid into the front of her shorts, his fingers sliding easily between her wet folds. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re soaked,” he moaned in her ear. 

“I have been since I walked in on you earlier,” she admitted. 

He growled softly as he dipped two fingers inside her, pumping slowly. Betty rocked onto his hand, making sure to grind back on him with each pump. He worked her slow and steady as his other hand made it’s way up her body, cupping her breast before moving higher, gripping her throat. 

“Fuck,” she moaned out, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. She was nearly fucking his fingers now, helping herself to as much as he would give. 

“God, you feel so good on my fingers,” he moaned into her ear before biting down on her ear lobe.

He picked up his pace as her hips met his rhythm and before Betty could prepare herself, her orgasm was ripping through her. It was sudden and intense and she gripped the counter in front her so tight her knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck, yes, oh yes,” she cried out as he worked her through it. 

When she finally came down, he withdrew his hands from her panties. Betty grabbed at his wrist before he could wipe them on his pants and sunk his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue over them as she made eye contact with him over her shoulder. His adams apple bobbed as he clenched his jaw. 

When she finally released him he wasted no time, swifting pulling her shorts and panties down her legs before doing the same to his jeans and boxers. 

“Bend over,” he demanded and she did just that, leaning her chest onto the cold counter. 

He ran a hand over her ass, squeezing and kneading a bit before he positioned himself at her waiting pussy. Without much pause, he thrust into her and Betty nearly saw stars. From this position she felt so full, she thought she might burst. 

“Oh god yes,” she cried out as he pulled out and thrust back in hard, their bodies making a slapping noise. 

“Fuck, you feel so good like this,” he said, his hands in a bruising grip on her hips. 

She met his rhythm thrust for thrust, pushing back against him. It was all pants and moans and slapping, both lost in the ecstacy of it all that neither one of them heard the front door open. 

“Oh my god!” Veronica’s voice screeched and they both froze, staring over at her and Archie like deer caught in headlight. 

“Fuck,” her and Jughead both said at the same time. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! We've reached the end of this smutty was only meant to be a one shot enemies to lovers roommate fic guys! Honestly, I love this fic for so many reason and I'm so happy you all loved it too! 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta Squids (or shrugheadjonesthethird on tumblr)!
> 
> As always leave a comment and tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr at detectivesqueegee!

“Fuck! Fuck. Fuck,” Jughead repeated over and over again as he and Betty scrambled to the floor trying their best to hide from Archie and Veronica. 

It was a useless effort, they had already been caught with their pants down, quite literally, but in the moment there wasn’t much logical thinking happening. 

Betty rushed to slip her shorts on as he did the same, pulling his jeans and boxers up. He didn’t dare look at her. The bubble they had been in had effectively been popped and he knew if he looked into her eyes, ones that mirrored the very same embarrassment he was currently feeling, he wouldn’t be able to recover. 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me?” Veronica said with an air of displeasure. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head at them, something in her eyes reflecting jugdment. Archie stood not far behind her, rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he’s uncomfortable. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Betty said. 

Jughead isn’t sure what Betty thought Veronica thought it looked like, but surely she had to know Veronica was smarter than that. 

“You aren’t seriously trying to use that line right now? I thought you two hated each other!” Veronica responded taking a step closer to them, still on the other side of the counter, her hands now on her hips. 

“Come on, Ronnie. This is none of our business. Let’s go to upstairs,” Archie pleaded, trying in vain to pull Veronica back toward him. 

She shrugged away from him. “How is this NOT our business? They were fucking on my kitchen counter,” she all but yelled.

“Jesus Christ, Veronica, can you not?” Jughead said with a groan. 

“Can I not what?” she questioned. 

“Can you not do what it is you always do? Which is make everything worse!” Betty yelled, throwing her hands in the air before turning and making her way toward their bedroom. 

“Excuse me? How am I the bad guy in this situation?” Veronica said, jaw nearly hitting the floor. 

Jughead let out a long breath, running his hand through his hair before letting it fall over his face. 

“Veronica, will you please just go? I’m sorry this is something that you walked in on, but honestly, it’s none of your business and right now I think it would be best if we all just pretend this never happened.” Jughead felt tired, on edge and it was taking all of his will power not to lose it on Veronica. 

In truth, she didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t her fault they were unable to control themselves and decided having sex in the middle of the kitchen, out in the open, was a good idea. Hindsight is always 20/20, as they say. 

“Fine,” Veronica replied with a huff, turning on her heels, following Archie out of the room. 

Jughead stood there in the aftermath of being caught fucking his roommate, a girl he was supposed to hate, but didn’t  _ actually  _ hate, by their best friends thinking about how this all even happened. In truth, it was Archie and Veronica’s fault. If they had never forced the two of them to move in together, he would have never walked in on Betty and they would have never ended up where they were now. Or maybe they would have. 

Knowing it was important that he and Betty finally have a real talk about whatever it is going on between them, he headed for their room. 

“Betty?” He spoke softly, knocking on the door first before entering so not to startle her. She wasn’t there though. 

Outside, just a ways down on the beach, he could see streaks of golden blonde hair blowing in the wind. The sun had already dipped below the horizon but it wasn’t exactly pitch black out yet. He stood at the sliding glass door for a long moment just watching her before he started making his way down. 

“Hey,” he said casually coming to sit next to her. 

“Hey,” she responded, her gaze fixed on the ocean in front of them. 

He wanted to say so much and yet didn’t know where to start. The last time they had  anything close to something resembling a conversation, it hadn’t exactly ended the way he thought it should; though it did bring about some revelations. 

Jughead knew now more than ever he had feelings for Betty that went beyond whatever hate sex thing they had going on. He enjoyed spending time with her, loved the way she called him on his shit, and of course the sex. Well the sex was like something he had never experienced before. 

He had had plenty of partners in his life and even a few steady girlfriends. Sex was always good, enjoyable, but with Betty it wasn’t just good or just enjoyable. It was fire. It was heat. It was like riding a roller coaster for the first time, skinny dipping in the ocean, the best tasting burger on the east coast. It was a feeling he couldn’t even describe with inadequate metaphors. 

“We really made a mess of things didn’t we?” 

Betty voice pulled him from the swirling thoughts in his head, the small crack catching his attention almost right away. He turned to look at her just as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye. 

“Whoa, Betty come here,” he said reaching out for her but she shrugged him off. 

“No no, we shouldn’t be touching. In fact, you should remain like ten feet away from me at all times because, clearly, neither one of us can control ourselves.” She pushed herself up to standing position, wiping at the salty liquid with her shirt sleeves. 

“Betty why are you crying?” He asked scrambling to his feet. 

“Jughead, this was- this was all a huge mistake.” 

Her words felt like a punch to the gut. “Okay. I know that we weren’t exactly being smart and getting caught by Veronica and Archie wasn’t great, but I wouldn’t say it was all a mistake.” 

“Then what would you say about it? What is this then, if it wasn’t a mistake?” she asked gesturing between the two of them. 

This was it. Jughead could take the leap right here and now and tell Betty exactly how he felt, that it was more than just hate sex, or sex in general. That when he looked at her and he never wanted to look away. That he could see them, together, now and in the future, fighting about movies and tv, stealing each other’s food, reading each other’s writing, and all the other domestic things he knows nothing about. But what what ultimately came out of his mouth was far from that. 

“It’s just sex.” The lie fell from his mouth with such ease that even he himself couldn’t believe it. Why hadn’t he been able to tell her the truth? 

Betty’s eyes widened suddenly as if she was coming to some sort of realization. She scrambled to her feet, wiping at the teardrops on her cheeks with her sleeve. 

“Right. So since it’s just sex, it should simple enough for the both of us to just, stop.” It was clear by her tone that she was hurt. 

“Betty wait, that’s not-” 

“No, Jughead. Really, it’s fine. I’m fine. I was just--” she paused, looking back at the house, “--embarrassed that’s all. Really, it’s okay.” With that she walked off back toward the house. 

When Jughead had finally managed to pick himself up off the sand and walk back to the room, it was empty. The spot on the floor where Betty’s suitcase had been was empty as well, and it didn’t take much deductive reasoning to figure out that she had moved into the other room. 

That night, as Jughead lie in bed, he wanted nothing more than to kick himself right in the ass. Why hadn’t he just told her the truth? The answer to that was simple enough, of course: fear. He was afraid she hadn’t felt the same and that it would ruin everything. Although, everything already felt pretty ruined. 

By the time he fell asleep, he had resigned himself to the fact that whatever he and Betty had was over now and whatever feelings had manifested within that time would have to be stuffed down. 

_______

Time had gone by in the normal fashion. Betty woke up, went to work, came home, went to bed; wash, rinse, repeat. She didn’t try to actively avoid Jughead, she didn’t have to. He had made himself damn near invisible. In the month since they got back from Veronica’s beach house, she had seen him a total of five times for longer than five minutes. 

Veronica on the other hand, was a different story. She’d dodged her calls, gave vague replies to texts, and waited until she knew the coast would be clear before leaving her apartment. It was childish, and wildly unlike her, but the truth was she didn’t know what to say. How would she explain what happened between her and Jughead when she wasn’t even sure herself. 

They had slept together, multiple times, and ended in the same dramatic fashion that they had started in. She already knew the entire thing had been a mistake, she didn’t need Veronica telling her that, piling onto the shame she’d been feeling the last month. 

“Cooper,” the smooth voice of her editor, Chuck Clayton, pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Hey, boss. What’s up?” She asked, turning in her chair to give him her full attention. 

Chuck was one of those good looking guys that knew they were good looking. It was clear in the way he carried himself, as if all eyes were on him at all times. He had been flirting with Betty since she first started a few years ago, but unlike the other women in the office, she mostly ignored it. She wasn’t sure if she had a type, but she did know if she did, it wasn’t him. 

“That piece you wrote on the decline of cable television is good, really good. I’m thinking of running it on the cover next week. How do you feel about that?” 

“Oh my God, really?” Betty had been working toward a cover story since she started. 

“Yes, really. Like I said, it was good,” he replied with a slight chuckle. 

“That’s- oh my God. Thank you!” She said as she jumped to her feet. 

“No problem. You’re a good writer Betty, and you’ve just been getting better and better with time.” 

Betty couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her face. “Thank you, Chuck.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m thinking drinks tomorrow at Roxies with the whole office to celebrate your first cover. Invite some friends. It’ll be a night all about you,” he said leaning forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Betty’s ear. His fingers felt soft and warm, but they didn’t make her skin pebble with goosebumps or her heart skip any number of beats. It was just a nice, albeit oddly intimate gesture, and Betty smiled in response. 

“Sounds perfect,” she replied.

Betty could hardly contain her excitement on her way home from work. The cover story was the most coveted spot at her office and she got it. By the time she entered her apartment, a whole three hours early thanks to Chuck giving her the rest of the day off, she was beaming. 

Jughead was sprawled out on the couch in nothing but his boxers, one hand in a giant bowl of popcorn, the other positioned behind his head for support. The sight of him, his long lean legs and smooth chest took her by surprise. It had been nearly a month since they’d actually seen each other and even longer since she’d seen him in such a state of undress. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, dropping her bag by the door. 

“Uh, I live here,” he replied with a clear air of offense. 

“No duh. I just mean, you haven’t exactly been around the last month.” 

“Yea well, figured it was for the best.” His face seemed to fall in a way Betty had never seen before as he made a move to get up from the couch. 

“You don’t have to get up. This is your apartment, too, Jughead. We’re adults, we shouldn’t- it shouldn’t be this way.” She wanted to say more. She wanted to say she missed him, and not just in the sexual way. She missed their banter, the way they teased each other, and generally just talking to him. 

“Yea, well. It is that way,” he replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“Let’s change that. Starting right now, we are starting over.” 

Jughead stared at her for a long time as if contemplating what she said. Even as the words left her mouth, Betty struggled to keep her gaze on his face and not on the sliver of hair that travelled below the waistband of his boxers, the arch of his adams as it bobbed with every swallow, and the tendons in his hands as they flexed and moved, images of those same hands roaming of her body making her feel uncomfortable. Maybe Jughead was right, maybe avoiding each other was for the best. 

“Starting over. I think I can do that,” he finally replied, coming to stand right in front of her. 

The heat that seemed to radiate from his body felt stifling and Betty wanted to take a step back just as much as she wanted to take a step forward. This would be more difficult then she thought. 

“Before we start over, do you- could you-” She couldn’t finish her sentence so instead she gestured with her hands to his mostly naked body. Jughead’s followed the line the drew with his own eyes, suddenly realizing how undressed he was. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” He said before running off to his bedroom, the door closing quietly behind him. 

Betty let out a long breathy sigh as she plopped down on the couch, willing the somewhat adult rated thoughts from her mind as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

“So, what were you so excited about when you first walked in the door and why are you home so early?” Jughead asked, emerging from his room as he pulled on t-shirt on, a pair of low hanging jeans now firmly in place. Betty quickly averted her eyes, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

“You noticed?” She asked after a hard swallow. 

“Of course. You were practically bouncing,” he laughed dipping his hand into the bowl. 

Betty straightened, feeling the excitement from earlier seep back into her bones. “Well, remember that piece I wrote on the decline of cable television? The one I had you look over for me?” 

“Yeah, I loved that piece,” he replied. 

“Well, it’s going to be the cover story of the next issue. It’s my first cover since I started working there,” she explained. 

“Betty that’s awesome!” he said jumping to his feet and pulling her with him. “We have to celebrate!” 

Betty couldn’t help but laugh and his own excitement for her. 

The sound of the door opening made them both start, Betty instinctively taking a few steps back, a move Jughead seemed to notice. Veronica stood at the doorway, one hand on her hip, looking exasperated. 

“Oh god, not again,” she said. 

“No, Veronica it’s not-” 

“Betty got a cover story!” Jughead said, cutting her off. 

Veronica’s features changed in an instant. “Oh my god!” she squealed. “We have to celebrate!” 

“I was just saying that,” Jughead said. 

“Well my boss actually organized a thing for me tomorrow night at Roxies. The entire office is going to be there and he said to invite some friends so, you guys should definitely come!” 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world B!” Veronica said pulling her best friend into a tight hug. “Now, you are for sure going to need something new to wear, so go get changed and let's go shopping. Let me spoil my best friend to show her how proud I am of her!” 

Betty warmed at the gesture. In truth, she had missed Veronica as much as she had missed Jughead. Maybe this was the beginning of everything going back to normal, all of them moving on from what happened before. 

“Okay, give me a few minutes. I’ll be right over,” Betty replied. 

She watched as Veronica made her way back over to her own apartment. Beside her, Jughead stood with his hands in his pockets, looking like he wanted to say something. 

“Well, I better go get changed. I should probably pull out my walking shoes because Lord knows Veronica is going to drag me to every store within walking distance.” 

Jughead simply smiled and nodded as Betty made her way over to her room. Just as she was about to enter, he called after her. “Hey Betts? Wait.” 

“What’s up?” she asked, looking up at him. His eyes were a stormy blue she hadn’t seen before and she felt her breath catch in her throat. 

“I just wanted to say,” he paused, one hand coming to cup her face, “I just wanted to say I’m really proud of you and I’m glad we’re okay now.” 

Betty couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make her lungs function properly. His hand felt like lava on her cheek, a warmth that spread down her neck, over her chest and beyond. His face was so close to hers she feel his breath on her skin, smell the faint scent of the salty popcorn he’d been eating. Earlier, when Chuck’s fingers had simply grazed her cheek it had felt nice but this, this was beyond words. 

“Jug,” Betty whispered before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched his eyes flicker down at the movement. 

“Get dressed Betty. Before Veronica comes barging in here again,” he said but made no attempt to move his hand. 

It was officially a game of chicken. Who would give in first? Who would withdrawal first? Betty prayed to a higher power she didn’t know existed that Jughead would have the willpower to pull away, to take the step back to allow her to enter her room because she knew, with every fiber of her being that if they stood there for even a moment longer she would cave. She would crash her lips into his and lose herself in everything his body had to offer. 

After a long steady breath Jughead dropped his hands, his eyes coming back up to meet hers briefly before stepping back. Betty took the opportunity and moved into her room quickly, closing the door and leaning back against it. 

“I’m so fucked,” she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

___

Yet again, Jughead knew he was fucked. 

After tossing and turning all night, visions of Betty beneath him, on top of him, all around him, he spent the morning sulking around the apartment, drinking far too much coffee, trying and failing to work on some writing. Betty was officially invading every aspect of his mind. He couldn’t type more then five sentences without his character suddenly morphing into a young blonde woman with emerald green eyes who had a habit of biting her bottom lip.  _ That damn bottom lip, _ Jughead thought as he slammed his laptop shut.

He was mostly angry at himself. He wanted them to be okay. Avoiding Betty had been tiring and annoying, and most of all, ineffective. He still missed her. Through all the messy aspects of whatever they had been doing together, they had formed a sort of friendship, and even if he did still crave her body, he craved her company even more. 

A knock at the door pulled him from his self pity. A moment later Archie let himself in, coming to sit next to Jughead on the couch. 

“How’s it hanging?” Archie asked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. 

“Low and to the left,” Jughead replied sarcastically. 

Archie rolled his eyes, flickering through the channels until he found what he was looking for, a sporting event of some kind. 

“So, you excited about tonight?” He asked, hoping up to head into the kitchen.

“Tonight?” Jughead asked, placing his laptop on the coffee table. 

“Yea. You know, drinks at Roxies with Betty’s co-workers to celebrate her getting the cover,” he explained as Jughead.

“Oh yea. I forgot about that. Yeah, I mean, I guess I’m excited. I’m happy for her for sure,” he replied. 

Archie sat down next to him again, a bag of chips and a jar of salsa now in hand. “Good good. So, you gonna explain what the fuck we walked in on back at the beach house?” 

Jughead groaned. One of Archie best personality traits was that he never asked too many questions. He seemed to understand that Jughead liked his privacy and some things just weren’t up for discussion. 

“I’d rather not,” Jughead replied. 

“Sorry bro, you’re not getting out of this one. I walked into the sight of you balls deep in Betty. I’ll never be able to erase that from my brain so, get to talking.” 

Jughead cringed at Archie’s crass description, but ultimately knew his friend was right. He owed him at least an explanation. 

“I don’t know what to say, man.” 

“How long?” Archie asked before biting into a chip. 

“Since the day she moved in,” Jughead replied. 

Archie turned his head quickly to look at him. “Seriously?” 

“Yea. I sorta, walking in on her, ya know.” 

“No, I don’t know,” Archie said, a bemused look on his face. 

“I walked in on her masturbating,” Jughead said in a rush, a bit too loudly. This whole conversation was making him uncomfortable. 

Archie choked on his chip. “Fuck. And what you just decided to help her out?” 

“Oh god. No dude,” Jughead replied, punching Archie in the arm. “We kinda got a little drunk after and then one thing led to another and we ended up in my bed. After that, it was like we couldn’t help ourselves.” 

Archie seemed to think on this for a while. Jughead waited anxiously as his friend finished off the jar of salsa. “Do you like her?” 

This wasn’t the question he expected. At least not from Archie. “I don’t know. Maybe. It doesn’t matter now though. Whatever it was it’s over, it has been since the beach house.” 

“Fuck man, that’s heavy,” Archie said slapping Jughead’s knee. “Welp, I’ll see you tonight.” He stood up and began making his way to the door. 

“Wait. Did you just come here to eat my food and harass me?” 

“Yup. Veronica told me if I didn’t get the full story from you she’d make me sit in on every meeting about the wedding. Sorry,” he replied with the shrug of his shoulders before turning and leaving. 

Later that night, Jughead dressed in his best pair of black jeans and a short sleeve grey button down, and Betty dressed in just about the tightest, smallest little black dress he’d ever seen. The four of them poured into an Uber and made their way to the bar known as Roxie’s. 

He didn’t know if Betty could feel it, but the tension was palpable. Everytime the car hit a bump and his thigh rubbed against her bare one, he had to count to ten. It was an exercise in willpower if he’d ever experienced one. 

The bar, which was more like a club, was packed. People crammed around the center bar area, or off on the small dance floor. There were tables all around that seemed to also be filed. They moved past all of this though, to a back room labelled VIP, that was decked out in purple and red velvet. 

“Cooper!” A guy around their age decked out in dress pants and a silk button up pulled Betty into an embrace that lasted a beat too long for Jughead’s liking. 

“Hey, Chuck. This my best friend Veronica and her fiance, Archie, and this is my roommate, Jughead. Everyone, this is Chuck Clayton, my editor.” Betty said in introduction. Being relegated to  _ roommate _ left a sour taste in Jughead’s mouth. 

“Roommate? Damn Cooper you never mentioned you had a male roommate! Nice to meet you all,” Chuck replied, shaking everyone’s hand. His other seemed to linger around Betty’s waist. “Come, sit, drink. Let us celebrate this incredibly talented and beautiful woman.” 

They had only been there for five minutes and already Jughead wanted to leave. Well actually, first, he wanted to punch Chuck Clayton in the mouth and then he wanted to leave. With Betty. It was clear this was more than just celebratory drinks, at least to Chuck, who had led Betty over to a small bench to sit beside him. 

Jughead followed Veronica and Archie over to the other side of the room where they sat down at a small table. A waitress came over to take their drink orders, but Jughead was to distracted by the way Chuck was leaning, whispering in Betty’s ear. 

“Jug,” Archie said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Give her your order.” 

“Oh, sorry. Just a rum and coke please,” he said quickly looking back over toward Betty, who was now laughing at something that probably wasn’t all that funny. 

As the night progressed, his annoyance grew, along with his buzz.. One rum and coke became two, followed by a round of shots that Chuck had ordered for everyone. By the time Betty had pulled herself away from Chuck, long enough to come over to the three of them, he had lost all patience. 

“Hey guys, having fun?” she asked, seeming a little unsteady on her feet. 

“I’ll be at the bar,” he responded, moving past Betty without so much as a passing glance.. 

This was not at all what he pictured for tonight. Watching Betty flirt with some asshole from across the room was high on his list of things he never wanted to experience again. As he made his way to the bar, he felt himself getting more worked up, the anger and jealousy bubbling just below the surface finally coming to a head. 

The noise of the club was too much and he started to feel the walls cave in on him. In a last minute change of mind, he headed for the door. 

____ 

“What’s his problem?” Betty asked, looking mostly at Archie. 

“I’ll go find out,” he replied. 

Once he was gone, Betty sat down across from Veronica. She was beginning to feel more drunk than buzzed at this point, and needed to sit down to stop the room from spinning. 

“Okay. So spill,” Veronica said once Betty was situated. 

“Spill what?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I’ve been watching you and Chuck, who is very yummy, might I add. He’s definitely got a thing for you,” Veronica said, swirling her drink around. 

“He’s my boss Veronica. He doesn’t have a thing for me. Besides, I don’t even- he’s not--” she couldn’t finish her statement. Mostly because the alcohol flowing through her blood stream was making it difficult to filter her words and she was about to say  _ he’s not Jughead _ . Clearly, Veronica caught on to this. 

“Do you like Jughead?” The question was simple and straightforward and it made Betty want to get up and run in the opposite direction. 

“I- It’s not-” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Betty,” Veronica said throwing her hands up. “I’ve been about as patient  as I can be. I purposely didn’t ask you about it when we went shopping because I could tell you just didn’t want to talk about it but, I mean, come on. I’m your best friend.” 

Betty wanted to throw up. Veronica was right, if there was anyone she should be able to admit her feelings for Jughead to, it should be Veronica. The problem was, Betty hadn’t even fully admitted them to herself yet. Since that night on the beach when Jughead had made it clear that for him it had just been sex, she’d been trying to convince herself she felt the same. Of course, it hadn’t worked. 

“Fuck,” she sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. “Veronica, this whole thing is a mess. It’s a huge mess and I don’t know how to clean it up. It didn’t start like this. I didn’t-- it was just sex. But then something changed and I don’t know how to change it back and he doesn’t feel the same and-” 

“You’re kidding, right, Betty?” Veronica asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“What?” 

“He doesn’t feel the same? For the last hour and a half Jughead has sat here, throwing daggers at you and Chuck with his eyes. Seriously, if looks could kill, he’d be getting arrested for murder as we speak. That boy is gone for you. He told Archie as much.” 

“He did? When?” Betty asked, her attention now firmly grabbed. 

“Earlier today. You weren’t telling me anything so I blackmailed him into getting the information from Jughead,” she replied with casual shrug. 

Betty felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her feet. If all this time he’d felt the same, than why did he say it was just sex? She knew the answer. It was the same reasons she hadn’t made her own feelings known. They were both afraid of rejection. 

By the time Archie returned with Jughead, who looked a little worse for the wear, she felt like her head was swimming. 

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, standing up a bit to fast. She stumbled a bit and Jughead had to catch her by her waist. 

“Yea sure,” he replied. 

She lead him down a hallway in the back of the room until she found a door labelled utilities. Luckily it was unlocked and she pulled him in with her. 

“You like me.” The words tumbled from her mouth. 

“Excuse me?” He questioned backing away as she made her way toward him. 

“You like me. It wasn’t just sex.” She knew he would try to deny it, try to talk his way out of it but she wouldn’t let him. They needed to clear the air. Even if it ended in flames, at least she tried. 

“Archie has a big mouth,” he replied scrubbing a hand over his chin. 

“I like you, too,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You’re drunk.” 

“So?” She said stepping toward him. 

He swallowed hard and her eyes followed the bob of his adam's apple. The air around them seemed to grow thicker, hotter, and Betty wanted nothing more then to strip herself out of the tight black dress that was now clinging to her body. 

“Betty.” Her name, whispered from his lips, was all it took. 

In a flash, she was crashing into him, her lips meeting his in a rush. It was wet and hot and needy. It had been too long since they were like this, tangled in each other, pushing and pulling for more. 

Jughead’s hand found its way to her ass, squeezing hard and pulling her toward him. She felt a rush flow through her that made it hard to breathe. He was so close yet not close enough. So many layers of clothes between them and all she wanted was to feel him on her, inside her. 

“Please, Juggie,” she pleaded with a moan. 

Never before had she experienced anything like this. It was like she might explode if she didn’t have him right here and now. 

“You are going to be the death of me, ,” he muttered as he gripped her upper thighs, pulling her legs up around his waist. 

He backed her into the wall, using one arm to hold her up and the other to undo his pants. Betty kept a death grip on his waist with her legs, kissing along the length of his neck, nipping and biting as his ear. When his pants were undone enough, he moved his attention to Betty’s panties, slipping them to the side with ease before dipping two fingers into her waiting pussy. 

“God, how are you so wet already,” he breathed into her neck, pumping in and out at a steady pace. 

“It’s been over a month Jughead,” she said as a way of explanation. “Please,” she begged again. She didn’t need foreplay right now. What she needed was for Jughead to fuck her hard and fast against the dirty wall of the utility closet. 

He withdrew his fingers quickly, only leaving her empty for a second before sliding his hard cock back into her. It was utter bliss and she could help but let her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, holding her steady against the wall, thrusting in and out hard with his hips. 

She knew it was a difficult position to hold, the hard wall on her back beginning to hurt, but it was clear neither of them cared. This was them. Hard, fast, messy, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I like you, Jughead Jones,” she managed to say in between moans of pleasure. She wanted him to know that for her, it had always been more than sex. 

He paused for a moment, his blue eyes meeting her green ones as a small grin spread across his face. “I like you, too, Betty Cooper,” he whispered before crashing his lips into her at the same time his hips thrust into her. 

It wasn’t long before they were coming undone together, Jughead’s legs giving out from beneath them. They slid down the wall, still connected in the best way. 

“Jesus Christ that was good,” he breathed into her shoulder. 

“It always is,” she replied. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, not caring that their friends would be looking for them, or that Chuck would be wondering where Betty was, or even that they were still in a dirty utility closet in the middle of club. They had finally confessed their actual feelings for each other and had come together in the only way they knew how. There was nowhere else either of them would rather be. 

A moment later the closet door swung open and a large security guard stood over them, arms crossed in judgement, with Archie, Veronica, and Chuck behind him. 

Betty and Jughead looked at the group standing before them and then back at each other before they both said, in unison, “We’re so fucked,” followed by a round of laughter. 

 


End file.
